Truth or Dare
by f1gymnast
Summary: Merlin and the knights at Gwaine's suggestion play spin the bottle Truth or Dare. This is my first attempt at Merlin FanFiction. Supposed to be light-hearted and show the friendship between the knights. All main characters will feature. Rated T just because of the subject. All reviews welcome. :) Complete.
1. Percival

**Hi! This is my first attempt at Merlin Fanfiction so please be nice. :) This is meant to be a bit of fun to just explore the characters.  
**

 **I do not own Merlin which is a BBC production and any similarities to any other work is purely coincidental.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and all reviews are welcome. :)**

* * *

Percival

It was the week leading up to the summer solstice and everyone was in high spirits. At this time of year the nights were short and the days were long and the knights often had a bit of time off. This week they would rarely be on duty as a gift from Prince Arthur to his loyal knights. King Uther was still struggling in the aftermath of Morgana's betrayal but most people in the kingdom were happy for Arthur to run things.

Gwaine was cheerful and he'd had an idea. In the tavern he met up with his fellow knights and Merlin with a proposal.

'I want to play a game,' he said receiving doubting looks from the others. 'It'll be fun, I promise. We just need to go back to my room.' His enthusiasm was evident and the other knights decided to at least see what Gwaine was so happy about.

They arrived at Gwaine's chambers and soon they were all seated on the floor. Leon, Percival, Elyan, Lancelot, Merlin and Gwaine.

'It's simple really,' Gwaine held up a bottle. 'We spin the bottle and if it lands on you have to answer whether you want to be asked a truth or do a dare. Every night we spin the bottle and someone answers a truth and someone does a dare the next day.'

'What if two people say dare?' Merlin asked.

'The first person gets the choice and the second person has to do the opposite. So everyone in the end does a dare and answers a truth. If someone has already done both we spin again,' Gwaine smiled. 'Simple.'

'I don't know about this,' Leon shook his head.

'What could possibly go wrong?!' Gwaine enthused.

'Everything,' answered Lancelot.

'You don't have to play. It was just a suggestion,' Gwaine raised his eyebrows to dare anyone to say no. When no objections came Gwaine placed the bottle in the centre of the circle and sent it spinning.

Everyone held their breath as it spun and it landed on Lancelot.

'Truth or Dare? Bear in mind you will have to do both,' Gwaine smiled. Lancelot felt uneasy as he already had on big secret he would not allow anyone to know. His love for Gwen. That would stay a secret.

'Truth,' he replied.

'Alright. You get to choose who asks you,' Gwaine was clearly enjoying this.

'As this is your game Gwaine, you can ask,' Lancelot prayed he would not ask something awkward.

'Ok. I think you get the easy question as by tomorrow we'll have thought up better ones,' Gwaine replied. 'Who is your best friend here?'

Lancelot considered the men in front of him. All of them good friends and loyal to a fault but there was one man who he trusted beyond all others. A man he shared his deepest secrets with and he with him.

'You know we are all good friends,' he started, 'but my best friend is...Merlin,' he smiled and placed his arm around his friend and Merlin reciprocated.

'Not Merlin!' Percival whined mockingly while Gwaine feigned tears. Elyan and Leon just shook their heads with broad smiles on their faces. Lancelot was secretly happy his truth time was over.

'Alright Lancelot. Spin the bottle,' Gwaine declared.

Lancelot took the bottle and spun it quickly. As it slowed it stopped on Percival.

'Now Percival, because Lancelot chose truth you must do a dare,' Gwaine was truly relishing this. Percival groaned. 'Pick someone,' Gwaine ordered.

Percival looked around. Who did he trust not to give him a stinker of a dare?

'Elyan,' he declared hoping that his friend would be kind to him.

Elyan smiled as he considered and then a thought came to him. Percival was worried as the smile changed on Elyan's face. He was in trouble.

'Tonight is the first in the series of the feasts and I heard that cook was going to make a big apple pie,' Elyan smiled. 'I dare you to steal it.'

'But it hasn't been baked yet!' Percival exclaimed.

'Exactly,' Elyan grinned back. Percival sighed. Somehow he was going to have to get into the kitchen and steal the pie with everyone around. This was going to be impossible.

* * *

Percival lay awake most of the night trying to think about how he could distract everyone to try and steal the pie. He wouldn't let himself be known as a coward for not trying. Pride was at stake.

He rose early and wandered through the halls and onto the training field. He suddenly heard some mewing and remembered that a cat had had a litter of kittens recently. Percival didn't want to mistreat the animals but the mother wasn't around and the kittens were adorable. He judged that they were old enough not to be completely dependent on the mother. He looked around again and quickly found a box to put them in.

He heard hissing and turned to find the mother stood behind him ready to pounce. Luckily Percival tended to carry meat with him as he often got hungry and quickly tempted the mother into the box with some ham. She took it gratefully and snuggled down next to her young.

Percival carefully picked up the box and started to carry it near to the kitchens. He knew he would have to wait for the pie to be baked but he could already smell the glorious waft of baking coming from inside. He decided to take the cat and her kittens to his room. He would make sure he kept some of his breakfast for her.

Percival kept some more ham from his breakfast for the cat and passed by the kitchens on the way to his room.

'The pie will ready in an hour,' he heard cook declare and he smiled. He only had to wait an hour.

Back in his room the cat was happily cleaning her offspring and seemed to hold no hostility towards him. He felt slightly guilty over what he was about to do.

An hour and a half later he made another trip towards the kitchens but this time detoured to the hole in the celling that he and Gwaine often used to steal food. He could see the apple pie resting on the counter and knew the time was right.

He moved back to his room and collected the cats and placed them outside of the door to the kitchen and knocked. Instantly the women of the kitchen moved to the door and were soon making fuss of the adorable cats.

Percival slipped into the kitchen and saw the apple pie in front of him. It was indeed large but he was large man and could easily carry it. He stooped over to pick it up when he heard a throat clear

'Don't even think about it.' Percival turned to see cook staring straight at him with a look of fury on her face. She was brandishing a wooden spoon like a weapon and quite frankly Percival was scared.

'So. Sir. Percival,' she said each word as if it angered her more. 'You think you're the first to try and steal one of my special pies?' Percival shook his head.

'Good, cos you're not! Every time there's a feast one of you knights thinks it's ok to steal my food!' Her voice was rising now and she was almost in Percival's face even though she was much shorter.

'GET OUT!' she roared and started whacking Percival on his backside with the wooden spoon. Ordinarily he would be much faster but his size and the size of the kitchen meant he was slowed considerably. She kept whacking and Percival was sure he was going to struggle to sit down after this.

He finally exited the kitchen and saw the women crowded around the cat who was looking rather displeased by the attention.

He scooped up the box, 'Sorry ladies,' he said as he whisked the cat and kittens away. The cat was staring beadily at him as if she wanted to attack but wasn't sure.

'Sorry,' Percival said to her as he placed the box back in his room. He again brought some meat over to her as well as some water. The cat looked at him haughtily but soon took the food and allowed him to stroke her. She relaxed back down in the box with the kittens mewing.

Not only had he failed and been whacked on the backside but he had also inherited a cat. He shook his head and made to sit on his bed before realising how much that hurt. If his bed was hurting his bruised bottom then how was he going to sit through the feast!

* * *

The feast had been going on for two hours already when the desserts and the apple pie were brought into the hall.

'Percival?' Elyan questioned. 'Why can I see the apple pie?' Elyan could barely hold back his laughter.

Percival was aware that the knights' attention was on him and even Merlin had sauntered over.

'I got caught,' he admitted which was followed by laughter. 'She whacked by backside with a wooden spoon!' Cue even more laughter.

'That would explain why you look so uncomfortable, my friend,' Lancelot placed his hand softly on Percival's shoulder. Percival looked into Lancelot's eyes and could some semblance of sympathy. He was grateful.

'I have also inherited a cat,' he added which caused Gwaine to spit out some wine in laughter. Percival himself smiled slightly as he realised he did have a new companion. His spirits were improved.

The feast passed without any misdemeanours although Lancelot proved that Gwaine wasn't the only one that could drink.

They returned to Gwaine's room for the next chapter of spin the bottle. Percival was secretly glad that his turn was out of the way although he was sure his backside would be sore for many days to come.

'Percival, it's your turn to spin,' Gwaine grinned as Percival set the bottle in motion.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **A/N: If anyone has any tips about the characters or writing I will be happy to receive them. Any ideas for dares are also welcome and will be credited if used. Please be aware that this is a T rating. :)**


	2. Leon

**Here's chapter 2. Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed so far. I think I replied to all the signed in reviewers and thank you to equine 14 for you tips as well. :)  
**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Usual disclaimers and all mistakes are my own. :)**

* * *

Leon

The spinning bottle had grabbed everyone's attention and they collectively held their breath. The bottle started to slow and stopped at Leon. Leon huffed and rolled his eyes as the bottle came to a stop.

'Truth of Dare?' Gwaine grinned. Leon considered his options. He was going to have to do both and getting one out of the way was preferable over the other.

'Dare,' he sighed and looked around. He was never going to let Gwaine give him a dare so he tried to work out who would be best.

'Who you picking?' Gwaine grinned.

'Lancelot,' Leon answered hoping the man would not be too harsh.

Lancelot leaned forward a bit, 'I'm honoured that you think I'm the most sensible here,' he smiled leaning back knowing Leon would certainly never trust Gwaine to give him a dare. Leon was starting to get slightly worried at the look on Lancelot's face.

'I am offended that you think Lancelot is more sensible than me!' Gwaine said mockingly acting shocked but with an obvious overreaction.

'Yeah so am I?' Elyan pitched in as he sent an amused angry glance in Leon's direction.

'Me too,' Percival shoved Leon's shoulder playfully but a bit harder than he meant to and Leon nearly toppled over making everyone laugh.

Once the laughing had ceased the attention turned to Merlin.

'It's alright Leon. I'm not offended,' he grinned back and in their somewhat drunken state the laughing started again.

'So who did he pick again?' Gwaine asked as he wiped a tear from his eye as the laughing subsided.

'Me,' Lancelot answered seriously. He was deep in thought and had someone to play a prank on in mind but he wasn't really sure how it should be done.

Leon was starting to worry now but he also knew that he would have the chance to cause trouble for the others later on.

'I don't actually have a dare in mind, as such,' Lancelot's voice brought Leon out of his thoughts, 'but I do have a person in mind.'

'Intriguing,' Gwaine was smiling wickedly now.

'Who?' Leon asked curiously.

'Geoffrey of Monmouth,' Lancelot grinned.

'Why Geoffrey?' Leon asked shocked by Lancelot's choice.

'Because he constantly tuts when you're in the library and then makes sounds if he thinks you might damage a book,' Lancelot had obviously held this back for a while. 'He constantly 'needs to know' what I'm reading and to be honest I'm sick of it.' The room was silent as the rant Lancelot had just delivered was very unlike him.

'He does do that,' Percival agreed nodding.

'And he hovers over you sometimes,' Elyan remarked.

'Looking over your shoulder!' Gwaine exclaimed to nods around the room.

'I think he just doesn't like me,' Merlin pitched in as everyone turned to him. 'I'm there a lot and I think he gets a bit sick of seeing me,' Merlin shrugged.

Leon's eyes lit up as he thought of the perfect prank and started to smile. They would have to be quick though as the cover of darkness would be needed.

'Leon?' Lancelot asked looking at the knight curiously.

'Can I have help?' Leon asked Gwaine.

Gwaine pulled on his beard as he thought, 'I suppose...you can have one helper,' he declared.

'Lancelot. You can help as you're the most worked up about this,' Leon tipped his head to the side slightly as if to say 'ok'.

'Does this count as my dare?' Lancelot looked around the room hoping it could be.

'NO,' came the resounding answer from everybody else. No-one noticed Percival shift slightly due to his tender backside.

'If that's settled, spin the bottle,' Gwaine announced as Leon took the bottle and spun it vigorously. It slowed and came to a stop in front of Elyan.

'Pick someone to ask you a truth,' Gwaine was truly enjoying this.

'Can't I do a dare?' Elyan pleaded but Gwaine shook his head in amusement.

'Alright,' Elyan sighed considering his options. 'Percival,' he answered after a moment. Percival wouldn't be nasty.

Percival sat thinking for a moment as the others drank some more ale. He was close to Elyan but Elyan did keep his life before becoming a knight to himself. Percival was certainly curious but he didn't want to embarrass or hurt his friend.

'Anytime you like Percival. I'm getting old here,' Gwaine quipped with a smile.

'Ok. What was you most embarrassing moment growing up?' Percival finally asked.

Elyan felt a shiver run through him. There were many moments that struck him and most had led to him getting into trouble but there was one reason for his behaviour. He hadn't told anyone about his life before becoming a knight and thankfully Gwen had always kept quiet where Elyan was concerned. Should he just tell one of the events that had happed or tell them the truth that he had been keeping from them? He didn't want them to think him unworthy of being a knight and he supposed that was his greatest fear. That he was unworthy again.

Silence enveloped the room and Percival was starting to wish he hadn't probed his friend. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Elyan. He was about to say something when Elyan spoke.

'I suppose you could call my whole life before I came here an embarrassment,' he smiled weakly as everyone realised that Elyan had taken this question seriously. This was not going to be funny but rather more honest and heartfelt. He was finally letting them in.

'I suppose it was difficult for our father when our mother died. He had everything to do and two children to raise,' he was looking at the floor although he was aware that all eyes were on him.

'Gwen was always organised and much more mature,' he continued. 'I was just wanting to do anything but help. Dad tried to teach me to be a blacksmith but I didn't want to know and I know he was disappointed in me for not trying.'

Elyan fidgeted slightly as he was aware he had everyone's attention. He wondered if they would think less of him but he had already started and found he wanted to finish.

'So he taught Gwen instead,' he sighed with anger apparent. Anger at himself not his sister. 'Of course, she was brilliant. Dad couldn't praise her enough. I felt...unwanted,' he finally looked up and saw that everyone was looking directly at him but he felt no judgement from their expressions.

'I lost my way. I started to steal and always seemed to end up near a fight even if I didn't start it. Dad always blamed me and said I must have had something to do with it because I was trouble. Gwen used to give me her most pitying looks and that was worse. But it wasn't their fault, it was mine. I see that now,' he said with an air of resignation.

He sighed and stretched his arms out.

'I said I was leaving in a fit of resentment. Dad gave me some money and in the end I somehow managed to run my own forge. It wasn't great but manageable and I did have some skill,' he paused slightly before continuing, 'Gwen wasn't happy that I left them but I did tell her where I was. When Dad died I wanted to come back but I was afraid. Afraid of how my sister would see me.'

'Afraid she would reject you?' Lancelot asked quietly and Elyan nodded.

'I couldn't blame her if she did,' Elyan replied truthfully. 'So I stayed away. The next time I saw her was when Cenred's men took me from the forge to that strange castle.'

'Castle of Fyrien,' Merlin confirmed.

'Yeah that one. Of course after that Arthur did give me some money to get the forge working properly, not that he ever told Uther I'm sure. Being Gwen's brother helped,' for the first time Elyan had quirked a smile. 'I felt a closeness with my sister after that so when the immortal army came my first thought was to get to her which was where you found me.' Elyan looked up hesitantly to gauge his friends' reactions.

'You know Elyan...I'm disappointed,' Gwaine's voice sent and ice cold shiver through Elyan. This was what he dreaded. 'You're not in my league...I got banished by the King!'

There was a moment's silence as everyone registered what Gwaine had said and then laughter filled the air. Elyan laughed as he realised that his friends would not judge him on his past mistakes as he would never judge them on theirs.

Percival reached over and placed his large arm around Elyan's shoulders and whispered in his ear, 'Thank you.' Elyan smiled up at Percival. He had to admit he felt better now.

'Hey, it worked out alright in the end,' Lancelot commented with a small smile and Elyan felt gratified that he had told his friends the truth. He also knew that some of the others had felt the same way so he should never have thought they would judge him badly. Perhaps he had misjudged them.

'Right. Lancelot. We have a job to do,' Leon's voice broke through the laughter and Lancelot sighed as he got to his feet. He wasn't sure about this after all.

* * *

'What are we doing here?' Lancelot whispered.

'What is the best place to annoy Geoffrey?' Leon grinned back. He was a genius and he knew it.

'How long is this going to take? You know Arthur likes his training.'

'Never took you for one who needed beauty sleep,' Leon teased. 'Come on. Just try and keep quiet and work as quickly as possible.'

Leon and Lancelot set to work as quickly and quietly as possible but it still took them many hours.

* * *

Far too early it was morning for Leon and Lancelot. Both arrived late at the breakfast table and had to ward off questions from the others. Geoffrey liked to sleep late so their ruse had probably not been found yet but they knew they would know when it had.

'Arthur's almost ready for training,' Merlin appeared looking around the door at the knights and looking far too fresh.

'Urggghhh,' Leon and Lancelot let out simultaneous groans and rested their heads on their arms. Their dare had taken a lot longer than previously anticipated and neither had managed a restful sleep. Training was the last thing they wanted to do.

'You two look terrible,' Gwaine grinned.

'Are you going to tell us?' Percival asked smiling while popping some toast in his mouth. Both Leon and Lancelot looked up tiredly and shook their heads but smiles crept onto both of their faces.

'Seriously!' Elyan whined as he ate porridge.

'Trust me, you'll find out,' Leon sat up and tried to shake himself awake while Lancelot rested his head back on his arms.

Leon pushed some porridge in Lancelot's direction, 'Eat. You'll fell more awake,' the blonde knight stated. Lancelot thought that was doubtful but surprisingly found that he was hungry and ate with gusto.

'Come on. Let's go and do some training,' Gwaine got up followed by Elyan and Percival. 'Look on the bright side, last training session for a few days,' Gwaine said to Leon and Lancelot who were still firmly in their seats.

'We'll catch you up,' Lancelot said quietly.

Soon the knights and Arthur were out on the training ground but Leon and Lancelot were flagging and Arthur had noticed.

'Did you two have an eventful night?' the Prince asked. Fear filled them as they thought they had been rumbled.

'Don't know what you mean,' Lancelot replied quickly while Arthur frowned.

'I merely meant were you entertaining last night?' Arthur tried to clarify but Leon and Lancelot still looked confused. Arthur sighed. 'Entertainment of the female kind,' he pushed.

'Oh,' Leon smiled embarrassingly. 'Afraid not. Just didn't sleep well.' Arthur turned to Lancelot.

'Drank too much,' Lancelot felt himself blush at his lie.

'How boring,' Arthur turned away non-the-wiser to the knights' real reasons for lack of sleep.

'Indeed, very boring,' Gwaine quipped with a smile and raised his eyebrows. Percival and Elyan had to stifle their laughs.

Arthur stopped as he saw Gwen walking purposefully towards him.

'Guinevere,' he said as she stopped before him.

'There's something you need to see,' she was trying to be as controlled as possible but Arthur noticed her mouth twitch slightly as if she was stifling a laugh. The knights' noticed this as well as looked enquiringly at Leon and Lancelot.

Leon and Lancelot shared glances as they realised their prank had come to fruition.

The knights, Arthur and Gwen walked through the castle until they came to the library. Geoffrey was sat in his usual chair talking heatedly with Gaius.

'It is an outrage that someone would do this!' they heard Geoffrey state. 'Ah Arthur.'

'Geoffrey, what has disturbed you so much,' Arthur asked calmly.

'Look at my library!' Geoffrey exclaimed loudly his voice ringing in anger. Arthur and the knights looked around but could see no discernible differences.

'I can't see anything wrong,' Arthur stated wearing a look of confusion. The knights looked around in confusion as well apart from Leon and Lancelot who were desperately trying to hold expressions of ignorance.

'Look at the books,' Geoffrey said angrily. Arthur moved over to the first row of books filed under A and found the problem.

'Tyrannical Kings and the Terror they Wrought,' Arthur read. Clearly it didn't belong under A. He looked further down the line to see, 'Gruesome Tales to Scare Wicked Children' and further volumes that certainly weren't where the belonged. 'Destruction caused by Dangerous Magic' clearly did not belong under S and 'Mythical Beasts' did not belong under W.

'I see the problem,' Arthur sighed managing to just cover the smile that wanted to be known. Someone or more than one someone had rearranged the library during the night.

Having realised what Leon and Lancelot had done the knights had to do their best to stop themselves laughing while Geoffrey stood looking most put-out with his arms folded across his chest.

'When did this happen?' Arthur asked.

'It must have happened last night,' Geoffrey was calming down. 'It will take days to rectify.'

'No problem,' Arthur smiled. 'I'm sure the knights will help you. Oh and you can have Merlin as well.' The knights stared at Arthur in shock. Was he really suggesting that they help sort this? Of course two of them had done this in the first place but Arthur couldn't know that. Could he?

'Don't look at me like that,' Arthur said to his knights as he ushered them out of the library. 'Geoffrey needs this sorting and a lot of the servants can't read and all of you can. The last thing I need is Geoffrey causing problems.'

'You often say I can't read so does that excuse me?' Merlin smiled at Arthur hopefully. Right now he'd rather be polishing.

'You can read Merlin, you just tend to be a bit slow. This should help you,' Arthur replied back looking smug.

The knights all sighed. This wasn't what they had planned.

'Look on the bright side,' Arthur smiled cheerfully, 'no more training today.'

'This is your fault,' Elyan directed at Leon and Lancelot once Arthur was out of ear-shot.

'How were we to know Arthur would do this?' Lancelot retorted.

'It was a good prank...until this,' Gwaine said despondently while Percival nodded.

'Still...did you see how angry Geoffrey was?' Leon whispered quietly and with an amused smirk. Everyone took account of Geoffrey's face and the laughter started loudly and continued for a while. Yes it was a good prank but now they had to sort it out.

'Whenever you're ready gentlemen,' Geoffrey's face peered around the door towards the laughing knights as Gaius exited the library. Geoffrey moved away and the knights shared glances and started laughing again.

Once in control (mostly) of their emotions the knights entered the library and spent the day being bossed about by Geoffrey. It was tiring work trying to get everything back in alphabetical order while Gwaine was chastised for reading 'How to Engage the Female Sex' in passages to his friends. They did have one mishap where Merlin pushed past Percival knocking the bigger man on the still tender part of his backside making Percival move sharply away and caused him to knock into a shelf sending already replaced books crashing to the floor.

This delayed things even more as laughter was once again apparent and Geoffrey voiced his displeasure subsequently making them laugh even more. As much as it was boring work the knights and Merlin found it rather fun to be in each other's company all day even if they were arranging books

After a long day the knights and Merlin ate their supper and returned to Gwaine's room. Merlin momentarily left to make sure Arthur didn't need him anymore before returning a few minutes later.

'Right who's turn is it to spin?' Gwaine asked enthusiastically.

'Maybe we shouldn't continue with this,' Lancelot warned. Gwaine turned to Lancelot making clucking sounds and moving his arms as if they were chicken wings. 'Ok,' Lancelot held his hands up in defeat.

'It was my turn,' Elyan said as he took the bottle and set it in motion.

* * *

 **A/N: Elyan's truth was my interpretation of what had happened before. We don't know a lot about his background but I took most of my prompts from season 3 Episode 7: Castle of Fyrien. :)**


	3. Gwaine

**Hello. I apologise for the long wait between updates but I had a thesis to write and I'm sure you all understand that it has to come first.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and and to all of you who continue to read.**

 **All mistakes are mine but I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)**

* * *

Gwaine

Elyan set the bottle in motion as it began to spin at a fast pace. Collected breaths were held as the bottle finally came to a stop opposite Merlin.

Merlin groaned inwardly but he also knew he could never reveal his biggest secret but he didn't want to lie either. If he was going to have to tell the truth and do a dare he'd rather get the truth out of the way first.

'Truth,' he stated as he turned to the man next to him. 'I choose Lancelot.'

'Figures,' Gwaine muttered under his breath.

Lancelot knew why Merlin had chosen him for the truth. Lancelot alone knew about Merlin's magic and knew that Merlin wouldn't want to lie so judged the wording of his question carefully.

'Tell us what happened when you first arrived in Camelot,' Lancelot grinned towards his friend.

Merlin knew exactly what Lancelot was getting at. He had told Lancelot what had happened when Lancelot revealed his ambitions to be a knight. However, Merlin wanted to see what he could get away with.

'As you all know, I saved Arthur's life and ended up as his servant. The end,' Merlin looked directly at Lancelot while he could hear the other knights' laughing. Lancelot's grin told Merlin that the knight wasn't about to accept that answer.

'No, Merlin. I meant what happened when you first met Arthur,' Lancelot's eyes were now sparkling with mischief and he was sporting a very knowing grin.

'Oooh, what happened?' Elayn leaned forward looking eager to hear Merlin's explanation. Merlin groaned as he looked around the room. Percival was quietly smiling, as was Leon.

'Come on. 'Fess up,' came Gwaine's amused voice.

'I hate you,' Merlin said mockingly staring straight at Lancelot who lifted his drink in acknowledgement.

'Can I leave it at, Arthur and I didn't exactly hit it off?' Merlin asked but all the looks he received in return were grins and shakes of the head from all of the knights.

Merlin creased his face up and rubbed his forehead with his hand. The knights waited patiently for him to begin.

'As you all know, Arthur is somewhat of a spoilt and arrogant brat,' he started, drawing laughter from everyone in the room. 'But when I first knew him, he was even **more** so,' Merlin made sure to put the emphasis on 'more'.

'He must have been insufferable then!' Gwaine exclaimed as he laughed and sputtered slightly, as he almost choked on his drink. That brought more raucous laughter to the room.

'Go on, Merlin,' Percival smiled once the laughter died down.

'Well let's just say I had just arrived so I had no idea who anybody was and made a slight error in judgement,' Merlin continued.

'You didn't recognise him, did you?' Leon guessed correctly.

'No, I didn't,' Merlin replied.

'You didn't recognise Prince Arthur?' Elyan asked in disbelief.

'Hey come on!' Merlin stretched his arms out wide. 'I come from Ealdor. Not exactly running into prince's every other day!'

Cue more laughter.

'True. I only knew it was Arthur when Merlin pointed him out,' Lancelot backed up his friend.

'Anyway. I walked past the training ground and saw a noble idiot abusing his servant,' Merlin was glad to see the eyebrows of everyone but Lancelot raise at his statement. 'Arthur's current servant had put the target for throwing daggers at in a position where the sun would be in Arthur's eyes. Arthur told his servant to move it and started throwing daggers at the moving target.'

'Really?' Percival sounded disbelieving as he had only known Arthur since they had foiled Morgana's takeover of Camelot. Merlin nodded. 'He's changed then,' the big man muttered under his breath, but everyone heard him.

'I wish I could say it was because he listens to me...' Merlin said plainly.

'He listens to you more than you know,' Leon's voice surprised Merlin and he looked up to see the honesty in the blonde knight's voice. 'You must remember that Uther has always taught Arthur that servants are beneath him. He can't publicly acknowledge that he listens to you but he does,' Leon said seriously with warmth in his voice as the other men nodded in agreement.

'Of course, ignoring you annoys you as well and Arthur rather enjoys your resulting moods,' Gwaine quipped happily drawing laughter from the room and from Merlin himself.

'Back to the story,' said Lancelot as Merlin quietly cursed his friend.

'Well, being me. I told Arthur, not knowing he was Arthur, that he should stop as he had had his fun. Being Arthur he didn't take it too well. I may have called him an ass...' Merlin looked up when he heard a thud as Gwaine was now writhing on the floor in fits of hysterical laughter.

'Only...you...Merlin,' he managed to say between the laughter.

'Yep,' Merlin chimed. 'I tried to punch him and then he revealed who he was and I spent the night in the cells.' At this point Gwaine was now red in the face and struggling to breathe while the other knights too were struggling to stop their laughter. 'Thanks to Gaius I ended up in the stocks rather than being banished,' Merlin's last comment sent everyone over the edge and all the knights, bar Lancelot, were lying on the floor laughing so hard that breathing was becoming difficult.

'I knew this would be a good story,' Lancelot said quietly to Merlin.

'Thanks for not asking something that I would have to lie about,' Merlin smiled back at his friend.

'Anytime,' the knight replied. 'Come on,' Lancelot said loudly addressing the others, 'this story isn't finished yet!'

'There's more!' Elyan choked out. Merlin nodded.

'Well once I was finally out of the stocks, that's where I met your sister by the way,' Merlin added to Elyan.

'Gwen was in the stocks?' Elyan asked confused.

'No, she took pity on the idiot in the stocks. I saw Arthur again in the lower town and he started making fun of me. I tried to ignore him but he was being a right prat. So I told him so,' Merlin grinned at his explanation.

'You can't address him like that!' Leon exclaimed in amusement.

'He does now,' Percival quipped.

'He said that,' Merlin said directing his reply to Leon. 'And he's used to it now,' he said to Percival. 'In response I think I said something along the lines of, 'How long of you been training to be a prat, my lord'. That got his attention,' Merlin grinned.

'That would,' Lancelot laughed.

'We had a bit of a fight around the market. Destroyed a lot of things actually. I had the upper hand for a while,' Merlin saw disbelief in the knights' eyes but Lancelot looked smug as he knew why Merlin had had the upper hand. 'Honestly, I did! Then I saw Gaius looking thunderous and, well, Arthur beat me. Thankfully he stopped the guards arresting me' Merlin sighed.

'I'm surprised you didn't end up back the cells and then banished Merlin,' Leon stated.

'So was I. For some reason Arthur spared me and I don't know why,' Merlin stated. 'Not sure he knows himself,' he shrugged. Of course Merlin knew it was because their destinies were entwined but he wasn't about to admit to that. 'Of course when Lady Helen of Mora was killed and her appearance was taken on by a witch, I managed to save Arthur's life and here I am,' he finished with a flourish of his arms and a shrug of his shoulders.

A pause was followed by clapping from all of the knights.

'Only you Merlin,' Gwaine said placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder. 'Only you can get away with calling Arthur names and live to tell the tale. Although I did call him a princess once.'

Merlin picked up the bottle and let it spin. It stopped opposite Gwaine.

'Finally!' the knight beamed as he sized up his options. 'Percival. You got a dare for me?'

Percival smiled back. 'Well, I have an idea.'

'Go on,' Gwaine leaned forward eager to hear what the big knight had to say.

'Gaius always gives me a lecture when I get hurt. He's lovely and everything but I want you to play a prank on Gaius,' Percival grinned.

'Surely Merlin would be better to do that?' Gwaine replied.

'Oh no,' Merlin waved his hands in front of him in a stay away gesture. 'The man would suss me straight away! I love him to pieces but he's quite funny when he's angry,' Merlin flashed a wicked smile.

'OK,' Gwaine flashed a smile. 'I've got a few ideas that could work.'

* * *

Merlin saw Gaius the next morning and saw that the physician appeared to be in good spirits.

'Were you up late again, Merlin?' the old physician teased.

'I blame Lancelot,' Merlin quipped back.

'Only Lancelot?' Gaius raised an eyebrow in question.

'All right. All of them. They're a bad influence,' Merlin flashed a cheeky grin. 'Anyway gotta go. I'm sure Arthur's found something to shout at me about in his dreams.'

Merlin left Gaius alone as he wandered over to Arthur's chambers to wake the sleeping prince. He wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into Gwaine.

'Gwaine?' What are you doing up so early?' Merlin asked.

'Oh you know,' Gwaine shrugged. 'Trying to get rid of my hangover, stealing food from the kitchens,' he raised the piece of cheese to his mouth in answer, 'stalking prey...'

'You're going to watch Gaius, aren't you,' Merlin grinned knowingly.

'Well I do need him out of his chambers to set my pranks in motion,' Gwaine popped the rest of the cheese into his mouth with a grin and started walking away.

Merlin turned, 'Did you say pranks? As in in plural?' he questioned but Gwaine just waved his hand behind him in dismissal.

Gwaine watched as Gaius moved around his chambers making potions and drafts and pausing to read instructions from certain books. The knight was wondering how to lure the older man out of his chambers when Gaius stood up and walked out of the door.

Gwaine snuck into the physician's chambers and immediately saw that his first idea could work. Gaius' reading glasses were perched on a book and pocketed them straight away and left quietly.

Gwaine was startled when Percival appeared at his side as he wandered through the corridors.

'Arthur wants us,' was all the big man said and Gwaine followed him into the council chambers.

All the other knights and Lord Agravaine were present and Arthur was holding a letter in his hands.

'Ah, Gaius,' the prince said as he Gaius ambled into the chambers with Merlin at his side. 'This letter is from a physician in the outlying villages who suspects a common fever has spread through some of the villages. He is asking for your advice.'

'I'm afraid that might be difficult, sire. I would need to examine the patients myself,' the old physician replied.

'No need. He has listed a comprehensive list of symptoms and has already put a quarantine in place. He just wants to know if you agree,' Arthur stated handing the parchment out to the physician.

Gaius took the parchment and pocketed it.

'Aren't going to read it here?' Arthur asked as everyone looked enquiringly at Gaius.

'My apologies, sire. I seem to have misplaced my glasses and will need to return to chambers to read it,' Gaius said with a tinge of embarrassment.

Gwaine was struggling to keep the internal smile from creeping onto his face but became aware rather quickly that he was under the gaze of all of the knights and Merlin.

'I shall inform you when I have reviewed the letter and the symptoms,' Gaius announced as he left the chambers.

The knights were all struggling to contain their emotions now and Arthur had noticed.

'Something has amused you all. Please share it,' Arthur looked between the men but none of them were forthcoming. Arthur stared harder and finally settled on Percival.

'Percival?' he enquired.

'Sorry Arthur,' the big knight responded. 'It's just rather funny that Gaius' has lost his glasses.'

'It happens more often than you think,' Merlin piped up and now no-one could contain their laughter and even Arthur had a smirk on his face but Agravaine looked unamused.

'Get out,' Arthur said exasperated while Agravaine rolled his eyes. 'Not you Merlin,' he called to his servant who stayed behind.

The knights left the council chambers quickly and found a deserted corridor.

'Tell me this is you,' Elyan said quietly and amusement shining in his eyes.

Gwaine produced Gaius' glasses from his pocket in gleeful celebration.

'I'd say that worked rather well,' he announced as the others nodded.

'You do know you're going to have to put them back?' Leon questioned. 'We can't have our physician unable to see.'

'Always the serious one aren't you Leon?' Gwaine teased. 'Of course I'm going to put them back.'

* * *

Gaius finally managed to decipher the list of symptoms in the letter with his reading glass and soon set-off to find Arthur to tell the prince that he believed that it was a common fever and no threat to the kingdom.

Gwaine was waiting outside and pounced as soon as Gaius left. He was about to return the glasses when he was reminded of his previous thought of another prank that he could play on Gaius. He could see the potions and drafts up on the shelf and knew how the physician liked them to be arranged. All vials were labelled so Gwaine decided to mix things up a bit. He knew that if the vials weren't labelled it would be a dangerous trick and he would never have done it but the opportunity was too good.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and knew he needed a place to hide. He quickly hid in the large cupboard by the door as Gaius re-entered the room. Gaius absent-mindedly wandered over to his potions as Gwaine looked through the cracks in the door.

As Gaius reached up for a potion he checked what it was with his reading glass and Gwaine smiled gleefully at the physician's confusion. Gaius then looked at all of his potions to find that they weren't in the order that he normally left them.

'Damn,' he muttered as he realised that somebody had rearranged them.

The door to Gaius' chambers opened as Merlin dashed in, grabbed an apple off the table and turned to leave before noticing the strange expression on Gaius' face.

'Gaius?' the young warlock questioned.

'My drafts are all in the wrong order,' Gaius slumped into his chair. 'Someone has rearranged them. If I find out who it was I think I might poison them.'

Gwiane was struggling not to laugh as Gaius looked rather annoyed. Merlin's thoughts turned quickly to Gwaine and he tried to conceal his smile.

'Why don't you go and have walk outside? It's a nice day and it might make you feel batter,' Merlin suggested and Gaius grumbled an agreement Gwaine couldn't hear.

Merlin and Gaius left and Gwaine sneaked out of the cupboard. He was about to replace the glasses when another thought occurred to him. He quickly dashed off to the library to find the right book.

Geoffrey was engrossed in a book as Gwaine entered the library. Having been the one's to sort out the library after Leon's prank Gwaine knew exactly where the book he wanted was. He quickly retrieved the book and left without Geoffrey noticing anything.

Gwaine knew Gaius could return from his walk at any time and quickly placed 'How to Engage the Female Sex' open at one of Gwaine's favourite pages. The page included instructions of how to attract the attention of a woman. Gwaine generally had no problem with that and thought that some of the ideas in the book were ridiculous which was why he liked the page. He placed Gaius' glasses on top of the open book and turned to leave but dashed towards the cupboard when he heard Gaius returning.

Through the gap in the cupboard door Gwaine watched Gaius' reaction to finding his glasses and the book they was settled on. To Gwaine's surprise Gaius shook his head knowingly and his eyes widened in surprise at the book. Gaius picked up the book smiled broadly.

'Very funny,' the old man commented and chuckled as he started to flick through the book.

After a while the door opened and Merlin entered.

'Was this you?' Gaius lifted the book up to indicate what he was talking about.

Merlin moved over and laughed, remembering that this was the book Gwaine had read out-loud in the library.

'No,' Merlin said defiantly. 'You found your glasses then.'

'Yes,' mused Gaius. 'On top of this book. Someone's been playing silly beggars.'

Gwaine stumbled in the cupboard slightly and knocked over a broom. Merlin investigated and opened the door but not enough for Gaius to see. Merlin had to control his emotions when he saw Gwaine grinning sheepishly at him. Merlin leant into the cupboard pretending to replace the fallen broom.

'Broom fell over,' he announced in a well-controlled voice that showed no hint of amusement and he shut the cupboard in Gwaine's face.

Gwaine waited patiently for Gaius to leave again but the old physician stubbornly remained in his chambers. Gwaine was starting curse as he desperately needed to pee and hadn't eaten anything since lunch when he had grabbed some chicken from the kitchens. He was sure his rumbling stomach would give him away. Merlin kept looking over to the cupboard in amusement as he knew Gwaine couldn't have left.

Merlin left saying he was meeting the knights and Gwaine realised he would be missing for quite a while. Gaius finally prepared for bed but Gwaine had to wait until he could hear Gaius snoring to leave the cupboard.

He made his way up to his room and could hear that everyone else was already there. Slightly irritated he opened the door to find everyone sitting on the floor and a plate stacked with food in his empty place. He quickly made his excuses to use his chamber pot which garnered a high level of laughter before sitting and starting to stuff his face with food.

'I tried to get him to leave you know?' Merlin chuckled.

'Yeah, I heard. Do you reckon he knew?' Gwaine responded.

'Gaius knows everything,' was Merlin's reply.

When Gwaine had finally stopped eating and recalling his pranks and how bored he was stuck in cupboard all day, he picked up the bottle and spun it, waiting for the next person to be chosen.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	4. Elyan

**Ok. This chapter is longest so far as I seem to have gotten slightly carried away. I hope that it still reads well and you all enjoy it. :) Thanks to everyone who continues to read.  
**

* * *

Elyan

Gwaine stopped the bottle's motion with his hand and everyone looked to him confused at his action.

'I've just realised,' he mused. 'We have all done either a truth or a dare. So now it gets interesting.'

'How so?' Lancelot asked, his forehead creased slightly in confusion.

'Well, whoever it stops on first they have to do a dare if they did a truth or a truth if they did a dare.'

'Kinda obvious Gwaine,' Leon looked a little irritated as if Gwaine was suggesting the rules were difficult.

'Ah, but the next person has to be the opposite of the first person so we have to spin until we have both a truth and a dare.' Gwaine smiled triumphantly as everyone else rolled their eyes. The rules really weren't that difficult.

Gwaine set the bottle in motion once more and everyone eyed it with suspicion. The bottle finally started to slow and stopped on Elyan.

'Right Elyan,' Gwaine grinned mischievously, 'you did a truth last time so now you must do a dare.'

Elan sighed as he really didn't want to do a dare. None of the dares had gone without problems and he knew his certainly wouldn't. He always ended up in trouble.

'Leon,' Elyan declared hoping that the blonde knight would be kind. Leon's smile said otherwise.

'I dare you to play a trick on your sister,' Leon eyes were twinkling now and Elyan groaned aloud. This was what he had dreaded.

'Do I have to prank my sister?' he whined and everyone else started laughing loudly.

'Yes you do!' Gwaine said cheerfully while Elyan groaned again. Gwaine shoved the bottle into Elyan's hands and Elyan made to spin it but Gwaine stopped him.

'As Elyan did a dare there is only me, Leon and Percival who have yet to do a truth. So if the bottle stops on Merlin, Lancelot or Elyan we have to spin again,' he clarified. He removed his hand from the bottle and spun it again.

The bottle stopped at Lancelot who just smirked. He had gotten off easy with his truth and due to Elyan's dare he knew he couldn't be chosen. Elyan reached out and spun the bottle again this time it landed on Merlin.

Elyan rolled his eyes, 'Third time lucky,' he announced as he spun the bottle again and this time it landed on Percival who let out a low groan.

'So Percival, who is going to ask you a truth?' Gwaine was definitely in his element.

Percival considered for a moment, 'Merlin,' he finally decided.

Merlin sat there thinking for a moment as he was sure that Percival would pick Elyan or Gwaine. The men had become rather close since their sudden appointments as Knights of Camelot.

'Ok. Have you ever been beaten by a girl?' he asked as the other knights dissolved into laughter. However Percival lowered his eyes to the floor and showed no sign of amusement. It was something they often joked about with Percival being as large as he was. Merlin quickly realised he had hit some kind of nerve as did the others when they noticed Percival's demeanour.

'Oh Percival I'm sorry I-,' Merlin stammered but Percival didn't appear to hear him. The big man just stared at the floor lost in his own thoughts. Concerned gazes were met around the room and eventually Lancelot placed a gentle hand on Percival's left shoulder trying not to startle him.

Percival turned to Lancelot and then looked around the room and saw the concerned looks on his friend's faces. Maybe it was time they knew. Lancelot knew some of it but rarely did he speak of his past. He didn't really know how to approach the subject if he was honest. Was now the moment to tell them? Would they think less of him if he told them who he was before he met them? Lancelot never viewed him differently.

'Percival I'm sorry. I could ask something else,' Merlin looked clearly distraught at the pain he had obviously caused the big knight.

'It's ok Merlin,' Percival did his best to smile at his friend. 'I think maybe it's time I told you all the truth about my past.'

'You don't have to if you don't want to,' Leon said kindly.

'Yeah. This is only a stupid game,' Gwaine agreed.

'I'd like to, if you'd all hear it,' Percival said slightly apprehensively but was reassured when they all nodded. He bent his knees towards his chest and rested his arms on his knees, linking his hands together. Lancelot gave his shoulder a squeeze in encouragement.

'In answer to your question Merlin, yes I was constantly beaten by a girl until I had a growth spurt at thirteen,' Percival offered a weak smile to Arthur's servant and Merlin returned it. 'That girl was my older sister.'

Everyone was listening intently. They all knew that Percival had suffered at the hands of Cenred but none of them knew in detail what had happened. Percival was an enigma when he arrived alongside Lancelot and he was generally quiet and didn't talk about himself.

'She was five years older than me,' Percival continued. 'Her name was Alana,' Percival smiled fondly remembering his sister. 'She wasn't a lady, my sister. We grew up Lonsdale, a small border village. She would pick a fight with any of the boys she could and usually she won,' Percival was smiling from the heart now as the others could clearly see it.

'Did she fight you?' Elyan asked quietly.

'Of course she did,' Percival laughed. 'She was five years older than me so she won most of the time. Only once I started growing did I start to win. By the time I was eighteen I could easily lift her over my shoulder. She hated that.'

'I hate that!' Gwaine quipped as everyone laughed heartily, including Percival.

Percival's face darkened quickly as everyone realised that this tale did not have a happy ending for Alana.

'I was in the forest when it happened,' the big man's eyes dropped to the floor again. 'I heard screams coming from the village but by the time I got there Cenred's men had destroyed everything and set the village on fire. I never heard my parents or my sister screaming so they must have been killed before our house was set alight.'

Lancelot's hand was still on Percival's shoulder and Percival couldn't have been more grateful. Tears were starting to run down his cheeks as he realised he was crying openly and no-one was judging him. A square handkerchief appeared in front of him and he looked up to see Merlin holding it. He took it and nodded his thanks to his friend as he dabbed his eyes.

Percival suddenly became aware that everyone was closer to him now. Without him noticing the circle had closed to comfort him and he couldn't help but smile weakly at his friends' gesture.

'I remember being taken to another village but I didn't stay there long,' Percival's voice was scratchy but he wanted to continue. 'I swore revenge on Cenred but I didn't know how to fight. In my grief I decided to pick a fight with any man that would fight back,' Percival admitted feeling ashamed of his actions. 'I quickly realised that if I was going to get to Cenred I had to learn to fight with a sword. I travelled all around and started to earn money for my fights. I used my height and strength to my advantage and continued to win. I thought I was invincible and that I could fight my way through Cenred's guards and kill the man himself. To be honest I'd lost all respect for myself.' Percival was now wringing his hands in a nervous gesture but the other men in the room didn't comment.

'Then I picked one fight too far,' Percival turned to Lancelot whose hand hadn't left Percival's left shoulder since Percival had started talking. Lancelot smiled in response.

'He beat ya?' Gwaine grinned taking a swig of wine.

'Yep,' Percival nodded. 'Disarmed me and knocked me on my backside in three moves.'

'He is rather good,' Merlin said understatedly causing everyone in the room to roar with laughter.

'So you two became friends after that?' Leon asked.

'Not exactly,' Lancelot replied smiling, offering reassurance to Percival. He knew this would be difficult for the big man.

'I attacked him,' Percival was staring at the ground again. 'I couldn't understand how I had lost.'

'He's bloody good, that's why!' Gwaine quipped as Percival smirked at his friend's joyful banter.

'You must remember that I thought I was invincible,' Percival explained. 'How could I be beaten? I attacked and tried to strangle him. I had a very good grip but he weaselled out of that as well.'

'To be fair I had no choice,' Lancelot added cheerfully. 'That's quite a grip you have but luckily for me I had a few tricks up my sleeve.'

'I kept trying to beat the man who beat me. In the end Lancelot took me down with a ferocious blow,' Percival was now sure that the men in this room would not judge him just like he and they hadn't judged Elyan. 'Next thing I remember was waking up on a bed in the tavern. Lancelot was reading a book and smiled cheerfully when he realised I was awake.' Percival suddenly realised that he had never thought to ask Lancelot a very important question and turned to the knight on his left, 'Why did you help me? Why not just leave me where I fell? I tried to kill you!'

'Quite simply because I saw myself in you,' Lancelot replied honestly. 'I had been in that frame of mind where I didn't truly care if I lived or died. I fought for money but to be honest I couldn't have cared if the next fight was my last. You were in the same darkness that I had been in. The only remedy that I know of is having a friend that cares about you.' Lancelot turned to his left to smile at Merlin.

'That's why you kept in touch,' the warlock smiled at his friend who nodded.

'I remembered why I wanted to live,' Lancelot then turned back to Percival. 'I wanted to give you a reason to live.'

'You did,' Percival replied with fondness in his voice. 'Lancelot helped to train me with a sword and how to use my height and strength as an advantage. Also how to overcome my weaknesses. He allowed me to travel with him and I knew you sent a letter when we moved but I never asked. When we were in Haldor that was when you got Merlin's message about him needing your help. I was so surprised at how you made the decision instantly that you were leaving at first light for Camelot. You told me it would be dangerous and that I could come with you if I wanted to. You had something to fight for. It was only after I agreed that you told me that Cenred's army was involved.'

'I wanted you to come with me for the right reasons,' Lancelot said quietly.

'The rest you all know,' Percival continued. 'We came up to the cave and saw you all trying to flee from the men chasing you and I pushed the rocks to block their path. I was surprised at Arthur. He didn't act like a prince. I never saw any judgement from him which was something I was afraid of. I know it was a suicide mission to go with Arthur to take back Camelot but I finally felt that I had something to fight for. I could never have dreamed of becoming a knight.' Percival finished and looked up at the others for their response.

'Thanks for telling us,' Leon smiled at his friend.

'We've all been to dark places. There's no shame in it,' Gwaine agreed.

'Well, Gwaine should know as he goes there frequently,' Merlin's eyes were sparkling with mischief as the mood was suddenly lifted and the knights roared with laughter.

'Now that's just not fair,' Gwaine retorted once the laughter had died down. 'Wait a minute,' he looked at the empty wine bottle in front of him, 'actually it's perfectly fair.' Raucous laughter filled the room as Gwaine's expense.

Percival felt his spirits lift. These men were his friends and they would never have judged him harshly for his past and he was glad he had shared the truth with them. They all had the ability to understand the when to listen and comfort and when the mood needed to be lifted. He knew his parents and Alana would be proud of him and he was proud of the man he had become.

* * *

Elyan had no idea how he could prank his sister. He was pacing in his room trying to think of a way to get to her. After pacing in his room for a while Elyan decided to go for a walk. He met Gwaine in one of Camelot's many corridors.

'Got your prank sorted yet?' Gwaine teased.

'No,' Elyan admitted. 'I have no idea how to get to her.'

'You'll think of something. I think she went down to the market,' Gwaine winked and left.

Elyan decided that he had no better plan and made his way down to the market. Maybe he could find some inspiration here. He spotted his sister talking with one of the other maids. They were stood by the perfume stall and Elyan decided to move closer.

'Oh it smells lovely,' Gwen gushed at a perfume she was testing.

'It's so unusual,' her friend said.

'I'm going to get it,' Gwen was giggling and laughing and Elyan saw the perfume bottle that she purchased and a brilliant idea entered his head. He watched as Gwen and her friend moved away happy with their purchases.

He moved over to the stall and the vendor asked what he was looking for. Elyan immediately spotted the perfume bottle and asked to look at it.

'Been popular that one,' the vendor grinned. 'You looking for a lady friend?' the vendor looked knowingly at Elyan.

'Something like that,' he replied as paid the man and left. He needed one more item for his plan to work. He spotted the correct stall and quickly purchased what he needed. Now he just needed to set it up.

Elyan watched as Gwen left her house and quickly swapped her perfume bottle with the sabotaged one. He placed the real one in the cupboard. He knew he may have to wait for the results but he was sure it would work. He quickly left and returned to the castle in a triumphant mood.

'You look happy,' Percival commented on seeing Elyan. 'You got it sorted then?' he whispered and Elyan nodded in reply.

* * *

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

Elyan was sat in his room doing everything he could to scrub his hands but they just wouldn't come clean. He was starving and needed to eat but the state of his hands was obvious. He decided to put on his gloves and say his hands were cold.

Gwen applied her new perfume and returned to the castle to tend to the King. It smelled lovely and she had not noticed the problem that had been caused by Elyan's sabotage. She realised that she was getting some strange looks but dismissed them as she served the King his dinner.

Uther was struggling in the aftermath of Morgana's betrayal and she tended to him for Arthur. Uther looked strangely up at Gwen and Gwen realised that it was same look that everyone else had been giving her.

'Why is your neck blue?' Uther asked and Gwen dashed to the mirror to see her skin was bright blue from where she had applied the perfume. She quickly snatched a cloth, wet it and tried to remove the colour but it was no use.

She quickly made her excuses and found her friend who was horrified and said she too had applied the perfume but she wasn't blue. Gwen knew she had to get home and then Arthur appeared with Merlin alongside. She tried to move out of his way but he saw her.

'Gwen,' he called and she placed her hands over her neck. 'Is something wrong with your neck?'

'No, I'm fine,' she tried to convince him but he knew her better than that. He carefully pulled at her hands to reveal her blue neck. Merlin had to restrain himself from laughing as he realised that this was Elyan's work.

'What happened?' Arthur asked shocked at the sight before him.

'Somebody has clearly swapped the perfume I bought at the market this morning,' Gwen was thoroughly embarrassed. 'It was fine when I tested it so someone has done this on purpose,' she sighed heavily trying not to cry.

'When I find who has done this they will spend a month in the stocks,' Arthur replied defiantly. Arthur noticed Merlin's slight change in demeanour and began to wonder if his servant knew about this. There had been a lot of strange goings on recently but he couldn't prove that Merlin and most likely the knights were involved.

'I'll see if I can find something to help,' Merlin said quickly and left, increasing Arthur's suspicion.

'Go home. It will be ok,' Arthur said as he wrapped his arms around Gwen. She nodded as she didn't trust herself to speak and headed home.

* * *

Merlin searched for Elyan and finally found him in the mess hall where the knights ate. Amusingly Elyan was wearing his gloves and Merlin knew exactly why.

'Elyan, why are you wearing your gloves?' Merlin asked and the other knights turned their attention to the two men.

'My hands are cold,' Elyan replied. It was same lie he had told everyone else.

'So cold that they've turned blue no doubt?' Merlin was pleased to see the realisation on Elyan's face and the other knights twigged that Elyan's prank had come to the fore.

'Show us your hands then!' Gwaine was positively beside himself.

Elyan slowly removed his gloves to reveal his fingertips were stained bright blue. For some reason the knights found this hilarious.

'It won't come off!' he whined and that only made the knights laugh louder.

'So you are the reason why your sister's neck is blue,' Merlin stated smugly grinning at the now shrinking form of Elyan in his embarrassment.

'Wait a minute, you dyed your sister's neck blue?' Lancelot asked shocked.

'How?' Leon questioned with his voice dripping with amusement.

Elyan became aware that all there focus was on him. He knew he would have to tell them how he did it.

'I saw her buy some blue perfume so I bought the same bottle,' he started. 'I then bought some blue dye and poured the dye into my bottle and then switched it for hers,' Elyan looked sheepishly to his friends who were now in fits of laughter.

'I need to see this,' Gwaine made to move but Merlin stopped him.

'I don't think that's a good idea,' he said. 'She was rather upset.'

'I'm not surprised,' Percival mused. 'If any of you try something like that on me, I'll pummel you!'

'So how do we solve this problem?' Lancelot tried to keep his voice steady but failed as his amusement was clear.

'I'm going to go to the laundry and see if they have anything that might help,' Merlin answered.

'Please Merlin, find something,' Elyan begged. 'I can't have blue fingers!'

'Not to mention that Arthur will work it out and-' Leon added.

'We'll all be taking turns in the stocks for the next couple months,' Lancelot finished.

Just at that moment Arthur walked into the mess hall and he wasn't surprised to find Merlin there with the knights. Elyan quickly hid his hands and the knights turned innocently towards their prince.

'Merlin!' Arthur barked at his servant. 'Don't you have more pressing matters?' Arthur knew Merlin would understand him but if there was any chance that the knights didn't know what had happened to Gwen he wanted to keep if from them.

'Oh. Yes. Going,' and Merlin left Arthur to glare at his knights.

'I hope you're all enjoying your holiday,' Arthur smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. This did not go unnoticed by the knights. 'Tomorrow there will be training so don't be late.' Arthur turned and left.

'He knows, doesn't he?' Gwaine whispered.

'He's not stupid,' Lancelot agreed.

'He doesn't have any evidence yet,' Leon reminded them as Elyan quickly secured his gloves.

* * *

Merlin made his way down to the section of the laundry where material was dyed and quickly found the person he was looking for.

'Hello Mary,' he called cheerfully.

'Merlin,' she replied. She was a large woman, about five years older than Merlin with dark brown hair and eyes to match. 'Been too long. Where ya been?' she pulled him into a hug and Merlin hugged back.

'Been chasing around after the royal prat,' he said quietly and she playfully slapped on the arm.

'What you need?' she asked raising her eyebrows.

'A friend of mine had had an accident with some dye,' Merlin decided that this was enough detail as he really didn't want rumours spreading. 'Do you have an effective way of removing dye stains?'

'Course we do you numbskull,' she responded playfully. 'You think I go home lookin' like this!' she showed him her hands which we covered in purple and red dye. She moved over to a cupboard and brought out a large jar that was half-filled with white power.

'Here,' she thrust it into his arms. 'For hands you need two teaspoons in water and the dye should come right off. For harder to reach areas, she rolled up her sleeve to show her forearm, make a paste and rub on to the skin and then wash off gently.'

'Thanks Mary,' Merlin smiled.

'Now get out of ma laundry,' she shouted grinning as the young man left.

* * *

Merlin made his way up to Elyan's room and found the rest of the knights sat on Elyan's bed while the man himself was desperately scrubbing his hands.

'Elyan stop,' Merlin made his presence known.

'Please tell me that's going to work Merlin,' Elyan's tone was rather desperate.

Merlin added two tablespoons of the powder to the basin Elyan was using and slowly the water turned blue as the blue dye was removed from Elyan's hands. Elyan's relief was clear for all to see.

'Well at least he can't be caught blue-handed!' Gwaine exclaimed to the laughter in the room.

'You've been sitting on that since you saw my hands, haven't you?' Gwaine could only nod and chuckle in reply.

'Merlin, where are you going?' Lancelot asked.

'To give this to Gwen,' Merlin ran from the room.

* * *

Merlin knocked on Gwen's door but received no reply. He knew she must be inside so he tried again.

'Gwen it's Merlin,' still no reply. 'I think have something that may help you.' He heard footsteps and the door opened a fraction and a clearly despondent Gwen looked up at Merlin.

'Can I come inside?' he asked as she let him in.

'I found the real perfume bottle,' she held it out. 'It didn't turn my wrist blue,' she showed her wrist to Merlin.

Merlin handed her a small jar of the powder. He had decanted some of the powder as the original jar was very heavy.

'Make it into a paste, rub it on your neck and then wash it off,' he said. 'Mary swears by it.' Gwen smiled as she was also familiar with Mary.

'Thank you Merlin,' Gwen took the jar and Merlin left her alone.

* * *

Later that evening the knights were gathered in a corridor discussing the events of the day when Gwen saw them and approached. She saw instantly that there was guilt and amusement in their eyes.

'If any of you had anything to do with what happened to me today, Arthur will find out and your lives will become hell,' she said with a powerful and determined voice.

'We don't what you're referring to,' Lancelot answered innocently and Gwen almost believed him but the others looked like they had been found out.

She walked away without another word but she knew that they were up to something.

The knights walked to Gwaine's room and waited for Merlin to arrive.

'I reckon it's going to be a hard training session tomorrow,' Leon said quietly.

'Ya think?' Gwaine retorted.

'We're going to have to be careful as Arthur suspects us,' Lancelot had everyone murmuring in agreement.

When Merlin finally arrived Percival set the bottle in motion glad that he and Elyan had completed their truths and dares.

* * *

 **A/N: Will any of their pranks go to plan? ;)**


	5. Merlin

**Hello. Hope you are all continuing to like this story. Thank you to everyone who continues to read and to those of you who take the time to review. :)**

 **Just a reminder that I don't own anything and all mistakes are mine. If you see a glaring mistake let me know. :)**

* * *

Merlin

Percival set the bottle in motion safe in the knowledge that he was done in this particular game. Merlin and Lancelot were left to do dares, although the latter was truly trying to push the fact that he had helped Leon and therefore had already done a dare, while Leon and Gwaine were waiting for their truths.

The bottle stopped opposite Gwaine who was truly relishing this game and grinning broadly.

He considered the men before him before announcing, 'Leon. What would you like to know?'

Leon shook his head at Gwaine's demeanour. Only Gwaine would have such enthusiasm for this game.

'I'm going to ask the question that I'm pretty sure most of us would like to know the answer to,' Leon paused as he looked around the room.

'Go on,' Gwaine urged but he suspected that he knew what the question would be.

'What is the strangest place you have woken up in?' Leon was grinning broadly as everyone in the room, including Gwaine, burst out laughing.

It took a while for the laughter to die down before Gwaine spoke, 'Where do you want me to start?' he said exasperatedly which just started another few minutes of laughter.

'Well,' Gwaine was thinking of many of the scrapes he'd got himself into and there had been far more than he thought. 'There was this one time when I woke up in barn with no recollection of how I got there...or the woman who was asleep beside me. I swear I never met her but...she certainly knew me...' All the men were grinning broadly and trying to keep their laughter under control.

'What happened?' Merlin nudged Gwaine knowingly.

'Let's just say...her father wasn't too happy about it,' Gwaine actually looked rather embarrassed but everyone could sense that there was more to this story. 'I managed to grab my clothes and found my horse which was still saddled. I really don't remember riding to the farm but I must have done and I had to ride away...naked.'

Gwaine looked to the floor guiltily but with a rather large grin on his face while everyone else tried and failed to stop their laughter as they imagined a naked Gwaine bolting from the farm in disgrace.

'When was this?' Merlin laughed.

'Just after Uther banished me,' Gwaine replied. 'I wasn't in the best frame of mind then.'

'Did you ever find out who she was?' Percival asked as Gwaine shook his head in response.

'There was also the time I woke up in Jarl's castle,' Gwaine added. 'Of course Merlin and Arthur know about that too,' Gwaine teased.

'Don't remind me,' Merlin answered.

'But maybe the strangest place I've woken up was...,' the knights all looked at Gwaine eagerly, 'Merlin's bed,' he turned to Arthur's servant and raised his eyebrows.

'NOT LIKE THAT!' Merlin reached behind him and managed to find a cushion from one of Gwaine's chairs and threw it straight at the giggling knight while laughter rang throughout the room. Merlin did his best to look grumpy but his mouth was twitching as he tried to suppress his smile.

Once the laughter started to die down Lancelot looked mischievously at Merlin as he commented, 'I'm sure we've all woken up in Merlin's bed...for different reasons.'

'And he's never moaned when he had to sleep on the floor,' Leon lifted his mug in toast to Merlin and the other knight's followed suit.

'A true gentleman,' Elyan added while Gwaine gave Merlin a slap on the back and Merlin looked rather embarrassed.

'Indeed,' Percival addded.

Gwaine picked up the bottle and looked directly at Merlin and Lancelot who were side by side a looking a little uncomfortable. Arthur had become suspicious and their dares were now more likely to be caught.

'Well, if I keep regaling you with tales of all of my indiscretions we will be here all night,' Gwaine made to spin the bottle.

'Indiscretions. That's a big word Gwaine,' Lancelot grinned. 'I don't think you're drunk enough yet.'

Gwaine glared playfully at his friend, 'Oh Lancelot you have forgotten that you have not yet done your dare,' Gwaine raised his eyebrows and wore a devilish grin. Lancelot stared back, clearly amused.

The bottle started to spin and stopped opposite Percival who just smiled knowing that he was done. The next spin pointed to Leon but Leon was due a truth so Gwaine spun again. This time it landed on Merlin.

'Alright Gwaine,' Merlin sighed. 'What do you want me to do?'

The knight's devilish grin told Merlin that this was going to be a challenge.

'I want you to play a prank on Lord Agravaine,' Gwaine was clearly brimming with enthusiasm while Merlin ducked his head. Agravaine was Arthur's uncle and was rather uptight. 'My only rule is that he must get wet.'

'Agravaine hates being wet,' Elyan smiled.

'Remember how he moaned when he came with us to that village and there was light sprinkling of rain?' remarked Percival as he remembered Agravaine's discomfort.

'Not to mention that Agravaine looks down on all of us. As if we have no right to be knights,' Lancelot added as the knights nodded in agreement.

'He's not the only one,' Elyan grumbled as the others nodded in agreement. 'Even Leon gets it and he's been a knight the longest and he's noble.'

'I understand them to a point,' Leon said quietly as all eyes turned to the blonde knight. 'I'm not saying their right but before all of you,' he indicated the men before him with a flourish of his arms, 'I would have found it difficult to accept knights who weren't noble.'

'Why?' Percival asked curiously with no hint of the anger Leon was expecting.

'You have to understand that the first rule of being a knight, as Lancelot knows well,' Lancelot nodded as he remembered his failed attempt to be a knight, 'was that you had to be a noble. The idea was that nobles could trust each other because of their status.' At this point Leon rolled his eyes without realising it but everyone else noticed and smiles appeared on their faces.

'I was the third son so I was generally ignored and the only way I felt I could do anything to honour my family was to become a knight,' Leon continued. 'I thought I would at least be the equal of the other knights but status was important even there. Uther, as you all know, has always believed that titles and status are the most important thing and would always believe a nobleman over a common man, even if the commoner was telling the truth.'

'Don't I know that!' Gwaine exclaimed causing a ripple of laughter.

'Arthur has always been different and really sees people for who they are,' Leon looked earnestly at his friends who all nodded. 'I came to realise that nobility isn't a birth right but has to be earned. Most of those men that oppose you,' he gestured to them all, 'will never understand what you did. How you all fought when you didn't have to. It grates on them even more that Arthur stays close to all of you-'

'All of us,' Lancelot interrupted and Leon looked down slightly embarrassed.

'All of us,' Leon corrected. 'The fact that I spend more time with all of you makes me as much of a target for some.'

'Leon,' Gwaine called as the blonde knight looked to his friend, 'You know we love you right?' Leon blushed at Gwaine's comment and the cheers from the others that followed. Percival and Elyan rocked the blushing knight back and forth between them while Gwaine, Lancelot and Merlin laughed.

'I know they're wrong now but many will not change their minds,' Leon said once everyone had quietened down. 'Agravaine also believes that status is important which is why he targets us.'

'All the more reason for Merlin to give his comeuppance,' Gwaine grinned as the others all smiled to Merlin.

'Can I have that as my truth?' Leon asked hopefully.

'NO,' was the resounding response.

* * *

The next day the knight's had training with Arthur and this time all looked rather bright-eyed. Merlin, however, clearly had not slept very well. He had been racking his brain to try and think of a way to get at Agravaine but being Arthur's servant meant that he would have little time to accomplish this.

Arthur had all the knights training but as he often did he spent more time with those he considered to be his most loyal knights. Or as some had come to call them: The Favourites. Merlin was dutiful as ever when Agravaine made his appearance known.

'Arthur,' he called across the field.

'Uncle,' Arthur smiled back and took his uncle's hand. 'Why don't stay and watch my finest knights?' Arthur's tone made it clear that it wasn't really a suggestion.

Arthur was aware of his uncle's contempt for the men he trusted the most. The circumstances of their birth made no difference to Arthur as these men had followed him when he was sure many knights may not have. Agravaine also had a habit of dismissing Merlin and making comments that Arthur thought should only be directed at his servant by himself.

Agravaine was about to argue that he had other jobs to do but noticed Arthur's tone and nodded his agreement. For a while the two men watched the knights and the knights did their best to show how good they were. Agravaine couldn't help but be slightly impressed, not that he was willing to show it.

'Are you all set for the arrival of the nobles this afternoon for the solstice banquet in two days time?' Agravaine asked Arthur.

'I believe so,' Arthur responded. 'Look how Lancelot moves there and how Percival knows exactly when to use his strength. You can't teach that,' Arthur tried to change the subject when he felt a pull on his sleeve. 'What is it Merlin?' he asked quietly.

'I may have forgotten to get your clothes ready for the greeting,' Merlin whispered.

'What?! I told you last week!' Arthur whispered back but with clear anger and urgency trailing in his voice. 'Go and get it ready!'

Merlin gave a very short bow and ran off.

'Problems Arthur?' Agravaine asked knowing full well that something was amiss.

'No Uncle,' Arthur replied but his stiff posture told otherwise.

'You know, you could easily get a better servant,' Agravaine looked innocently. 'I know many young men of fine quality who would be honoured to serve their Crown Prince.'

'Merlin's fine,' Arthur moved away from his uncle to spar with Lancelot. Agravaine had before suggested that Arthur replace Merlin but with all his faults Arthur rather liked his servant.

* * *

Merlin smiled at his deception. Arthur's clothes were all ready and had been for days. Agravaine was outside watching the training and his quarters would be deserted. Merlin quickly acquired everything he needed and quietly made his way to Agravaine's rooms.

Merlin was almost finished but realised that training would soon be over so hurried to complete his task. He was aware that he wouldn't see his prank in action but would most likely see the effects of it. He smiled to himself as he prepared to put the last piece in place.

'Situla fuge!' he murmured as his eyes flashed gold and smiled as he left Agravaine's chambers.

* * *

Arthur was angry and was really letting the blows fly against Lancelot. Thankfully the knight had the skill to temper Arthur's attack and also realised that Arthur needed to get whatever it was out of his system. Arthur was annoyed at Merlin, annoyed at his uncle, annoyed at his father and right now he wanted to attack. Lancelot deflected and parried against Arthur's attacks with skill and grace and when he finally saw his chance he swiped Arthur's feet out from under him, sending the Prince crashing to the ground with a thud.

Arthur lay on the ground winded slightly and looked over to a smiling Lancelot who had knelt beside him.

'Feel better?' Lancelot asked as the other knights stood around looking amused. They all had their moments when they had to get anger and frustration out. Lancelot held out a hand Arthur took it and the darker haired man pulled the prince into a sitting position.

'Yes. Thank you,' Arthur looked gratefully at his friend.

'What's he done then?' Lancelot smiled.

'He's being Merlin,' Arthur responded as though it was a throw away comment but Lancelot saw him glance at his uncle. Lancelot moved to make it look as though he was wiping mud from Arthur's armour but made sure he was covering Arthur's face from Agravaine.

'The truth?' Lancelot whispered. Arthur huffed. His knights knew him too well.

'My uncle is questioning my decisions and while I appreciate his help, some matters really are not for him to talk about,' Arthur growled.

'Such as?'

'My choice of knights, my choice of servant, just stuff that I don't need or want advice on,' Arthur glanced up at Lancelot and could see the understanding. 'Sometimes I just wish that somebody...' Lancelot raised an eyebrow. 'That somebody would just teach him a lesson.' Arthur got up and announced the end of training and started to walk back to the castle.

'What's up with him?' Gwaine asked quietly as the other knights surrounded Lancelot.

'He wants someone to teach Agravaine a lesson.' The knights all smiled knowingly.

Arthur stomped back to the castle but felt his anger easing as he had manged to disperse most of it in his spar with, or rather his attack on, Lancelot.

'Merlin?' Arthur could see his servant approaching.

'It turns out I did most of it but needed to do the final preparations,' Merlin smiled while Arthur rolled his eyes.

'You alright?' Merlin looked slightly concerned.

'Fine,' Arthur sighed. 'Luckily for you, Lancelot bore the brunt of my bad mood.' Just then the knights entered, laughing and joking.

'Alright princess,' Gwaine grinned at Arthur. Arthur rolled his eyes while the others laughed.

'You can't address me like that,' Arthur responded but there was no heat in his words.

'Oh sorry,' Gwaine did his best over the top apologetic face. 'Are you ok, princess?' and he bowed causing everyone to laugh, including Arthur.

Agravaine joined them and was rather unhappy at Gwaine's treatment of the prince. He also knew that Arthur trusted these men beyond compare which made it worse.

'I'm glad I caught up with you all,' Agravaine announced in his most cheerful voice. 'I was wondering if you would come with me so we can have a talk.'

'About what exactly?' Elyan asked suspiciously.

'I barely know you all and I realise I have been remiss,' Agravaine was trying his best to smile. 'I think it would be better if I got to know you all better.'

A suspicious look passed around the knights but they all nodded and followed Agravaine.

Merlin looked to Arthur and could see the prince was worried but Merlin suddenly realised that his prank would be seen by all of them!

'Now I'm officially worried,' Arthur stated.

'Yep,' Merlin agreed and both men made eye-contact and silently decided to follow quietly behind.

* * *

'What do you really want to talk about my lord?' Leon asked as he stopped just outside Agravaine's room.

'Let's talk inside,' Agrvaine moved to push open the door but Gwaine cut him off.

'No, let's talk here,' he said with his arms folded across his chest. Arthur and Merlin were as close as they could manage without revealing themselves.

'It has come to my attention that some of you may not be acting in the required manner for Knights of Camelot,' he said rather pompously. 'There are many who do not believe that you should hold this station. Arthur may believe it and at the moment the decision lies with him but none of you have endeared yourselves to those who are opposed to commoners being knights.'

'So...?' Percival spoke staring harshly and Agravaine looked slightly scared of the big man.

'I merely wish to give you pointers about the best way to get these...critics onside,' Agravaine was doing his best to keep the contempt out of his voice. The knights were clearly not impressed and from Arthur's bristling next to him Merlin knew neither was the prince.

Agravaine pushed open the door and the bucket spilled its contents all over the man and narrowly missed hitting him on the head. In his confusion Agravaine stepped into his room and instantly slipped on the honey covered floor and slid on his back straight into the table and chairs resounding in a loud clatter.

For a moment there was only silence but the knights could not contain themselves as they burst into laughter at the sopping wet man who was trying to disentangle himself from the table and chairs. Merlin couldn't hold his laughter either and couldn't believe that he had actually witnessed his prank working perfectly. He turned to Arthur expecting a very cross man but Arthur was doubled over in laughter.

'I'm surprised you find this funny?' Merlin chortled.

'Well. The funny thing is...I just said to Lancelot that I wished somebody would teach my uncle a lesson,' Arthur laughed. 'Wonder who did it?' Merlin just shrugged in response.

Arthur and Merlin emerged from their hiding place as Leon reached Agravaine having recovered first of the knights. Once Agravaine was on his feet he turned to Arthur who doing his best to keep a straight face at the sight of his sopping wet uncle.

'This is what I mean!' Agravaine roared. 'This type of action is not worthy of a Knight of Camelot!' Agravaine glared at the knights daring them to confess.

'Uncle, you have no proof that it was any of these men,' Arthur defended his knights. 'None of them left training so wouldn't have had time for it.'

'Merlin left,' Agravaine pointed to Arthur's servant.

'Merlin left because he forgot to get my clothes ready for the greeting this afternoon,' Arthur sighed, 'even though I told him last week,' Arthur looked to his servant and Merlin looked suitably chastised.

'They can at least help clear up the mess,' Agravaine was seething but Arthur was having none of it.

'Sorry Uncle but I need my best knights to be looking their best to greet the nobles,' Arthur then turned to Merlin, 'and I need Merlin to help me but I will make sure that servants come to help you as soon as possible.' Arthur turned on his heel and left as he couldn't hold a straight face any longer. The knights and Merlin followed and as soon as they were far enough away everyone burst out laughing.

'Alright, whoever did it...Well done,' Arthur said as he moved towards his chambers and the knights and Merlin grinned at each other knowingly.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully but Agravaine was nowhere to be seen. All the guests had been greeted and the knights and Merlin found themselves back in Gwaine's chambers for the final round.

'Nice one Merlin,' Gwaine grinned and shook Merlin's shoulder.

'How did you get the bucket on top of the door?' Percival asked curiously as Elyan and Leon nodded also curious.

'I have my ways,' Merlin responded as everyone laughed but Lancelot sent him a knowing look.

'Now, we know it's Leon and Lancelot but let's just spin the bottle to see what order the challenges are in,' Gwaine announced.

Merlin picked up the bottle and spun it as Leon and Lancelot looked on tensely.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes I know I used the old bucket on the door trick. It's a classic so I had to!**

 **Situla fuge! - Bucket fly!**

 **Well that's what the Latin translation app said. :)  
**


	6. Lancelot

**Hello. Slightly later update than expected as Word decided to have a hissy fit and I still can't work out why the pasting won't paste in the same format! It was fine for half the chapter and then scrunched the rest up! Apologies if there are a few format mistakes because of this.**

 **Getting to the end now which is kinda sad but had to happen.**

 **Hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Lancelot

The bottle slowed as Lancelot and Leon watched with intensive glares. The other men had moved back slightly so Lancelot and Leon were in front and a silent agreement had been reached that the person who the bottle was closest to would be picked.

The bottle stopped closest to Lancelot. The man sighed as he knew he would have to do his dare and hope he didn't get caught.

'Alright Merlin, what do you want me to do?' he sighed dramatically but really didn't like how Merlin was smiling.

'There's one person left,' Merlin grinned.

'No, that's not fair,' Lancelot interrupted pointing accusingly at his friend.

'Oh but it is,' Merlin smiled gleefully back. 'I want you to play a prank on Prince Arthur!' Laughter filled the room as the other knights realised that Lancelot would have the toughest task of all. Lancelot sighed and glared around the room but he knew that this was coming. Arthur hadn't yet been a victim and his dare was last.

'But Arthur is already suspicious,' Lancelot whined as he drank some wine.

'Then don't get caught!' Gwaine retorted laughing.

'It better be good mind,' Percival bumped his beefy shoulder into Lancelot who wasn't ready for it and fell into Merlin soaking the servant in wine.

Merlin coughed and glared but Lancelot couldn't help but laugh. He was rapidly trying to rack his brain about how to get to Arthur.

'I have an idea,' he announced, 'but Merlin, I'm going to need your help.' Lancelot flashed a triumphant grin towards Merlin and the servant sent a friendly glare back.

'Why should I help you?' Merlin asked.

'I helped Leon so surely I can ask for your help?' Lancelot looked towards Gwaine who was still grinning broadly.

'Sorry Merlin. I allowed it before so I will allow it again,' Gwaine responded while Percival and Elyan looked smug.

'Still liking your choice of Arthur?' Lancelot raised his eyebrows.

'Fine,' Merlin huffed. 'I'll get blamed anyway so I might as well be part of it.'

'That's the spirit!' Gwaine slapped Merlin on the back while Merlin glared back at Lancelot who was now looking rather smug. Merlin wondered what he had planned.

'Right there really is no point in spinning so Leon, who do you pick to ask you a truth?' Gwaine addressed the longest serving knight of them all and Leon looked around but already knew who he would ask.

'Elyan,' Leon announced looking directly at Gwen's brother.

'Ok, so you've been a knight much longer than we have,' Elyan indicated everyone else, 'so what was your most disappointing moment as a knight?' Elyan finished his question and was happy to see the others nodding at his chosen question. All of them curious to know more about Leon. The knight often kept to himself and the others were curious.

'Well as I told you last night I am the third son which generally meant that I was ignored,' Leon started and he could see that he had everyone's attention. 'Not that it is bad growing up on a noble estate it was just my eldest brother John was obviously going to inherit the lands and my second brother Uthred managed to win the heart of a very rich heiress and is now in charge of her lands and rich to boot.' Leon's tone showed some of the jealousy he felt towards his blood brothers.

'You felt you needed to do something to get your parents attention?' Lancelot asked quietly.

'I am the youngest by five years and to be honest my parents didn't really know what to do with me,' Leon met Lancelot's eyes. 'I liked pretending to be a knight when I was a child and I turned out to be good with a sword. In the end I thought it might make my parents proud of me.'

'Surely they were proud regardless,' Percival looked towards Leon.

'I will never know,' Leon looked to Percival, 'They died before I was knighted.' Leon's eyes were glistening slightly as he paused to collect himself. 'They died of a fever that swept through the lands. John was spared but he rarely talks to me. I look a lot like my mother and I think he finds it painful.'

Elyan placed a hand on Leon's shoulder and the blonde knight was grateful.

'Hey,' Gwaine waited until he had eye contact with Leon before continuing, 'I'm sure they would have been proud. You're one of the finest knights in Camelot and let's be honest, we are the best. Arthur chose you to go with him on many quests and he trusts you. Besides we're proud to know you and we're like brothers now.'

Gwaine's statement was greeted with nods and smiles of agreement from all the other men and Leon felt a warmth rush over him as he smiled. Leon also realised that he hadn't actually answered Elyan's question.

'I'm so glad to have friends like all of you,' Leon smiled. 'In answer to Elyan's question, probably the most disappointing moment was...nah you'll think it's stupid.' Leon shook his head. After everything he had heard from the others this disappointment was really nothing in comparison.

'No, go on,' Percival urged.

'What is it Leon?' Merlin asked.

'It sounds rather stupid but...I always enjoyed jousting but I always end up losing to Arthur,' Leon explained.

'Everyone loses to Arthur,' Lancelot grumbled as he reflexively touched the now faded bruise where Arthur had broken his rib a few months back.

'Well there was a tournament and Arthur couldn't take part as he had to travel to the northern borders and that was my chance,' Leon looked dejected.

'Who beat you?' Elyan asked realising why Leon was disappointed.

'Some knight I'd never heard of,' Leon sounded exasperated. 'We haven't seen him since either. He wore purple.'

Merlin suddenly realised who Leon was talking about and had to suppress a smile. He had completely forgotten about Arthur's ruse.

'What was his name?' Gwaine asked as he bit into a grape.

'Sir William of Deira,' Leon answered.

'Never heard of him,' Lancelot shook his head.

'Haven't seen him since that tournament and the man could barely stay on his horse,' Leon looked thoroughly dejected. 'I'm just disappointed that I missed my chance to win a tournament without having to face Arthur.'

Merlin could barely contain himself now. For some reason he had thought that Arthur would have told Leon the truth but clearly that wasn't t the case.

'I get what you mean,' Percival looked sympathetically at Leon. 'Arthur beats us all the time.' Gwaine Elyan and Lancelot were nodding in agreement and Leon was glad they didn't think him stupid.

Merlin was shuddering now trying to stop himself from laughing. Unfortunately the others noticed and soon Merlin couldn't stop himself any longer and burst out laughing. He was lying on his back with his legs bent towards his chest and his feet off the floor and his laughter rang through the room.

The knights all gave Merlin quizzical looks but Leon looked down at the floor. He was right. His disappointment at missing out on a tournament was stupid.

Lancelot gave Merlin a friendly slap on the arm and nodded towards Leon and Merlin realised what the knight must think.

'Leon, Leon,' he called trying to stop the laughter in his voice. The blonde knight's eyes finally met Merlin's and Merlin could see the hurt. 'Leon I'm not laughing at you. I truly understand you're disappointment.' Merlin was rapidly trying to convince Leon that he wasn't laughing at him.

'Then why are you laughing?' Gwaine's voice was stern and not a tone regularly used by the knight.

'I remember that tournament,' Merlin started to explain. 'The truth is ...you've only ever lost to Arthur.'

Leon looked at Merlin with a confused expression. 'What?'

'It was after the practise where you didn't knock the idiot of his horse,' Merlin's description of Arthur caused Leon to smile. 'He got it into his head that he wasn't truly being tested because of who he was. That his victories were because no-one wanted to injure him.'

'It was a practise,' Leon said confused. 'Had it been a tournament then I would have taken advantage. There was no point in injuring him during practise.'

'Arthur thinks everything is about him,' Merlin added in a sing song voice. 'So the prat decided that he would go undercover in the tournament and he became Sir William of Deira.'

'Who was the guy on the horse?!' Leon asked astonished. 'Merlin?'

'A farmer from one of the outlying villages,' Merlin shrank slightly as he confessed and Leon just huffed a laugh.

'No wonder he could hardly stay on the horse,' Leon shook his head with a smile. 'So I've only ever lost to Arthur?' Merlin nodded as the room filled with laughter again. 'Why didn't he reveal himself?'

'He learnt some humility as he ended up jousting against the assassin that had come to Camelot to kill him,' Merlin sighed. 'He allowed our farmer to take the credit. I thought he'd told you.'

'Lancelot,' Leon looked directly at his friend, 'Get him good!' The room filled with laughter again as Leon realised that he had been duped by the Prince and his servant along with everyone else.

'Wait a minute,' Percival's voice rang through the room and everyone turned their attention to the big knight. 'Arthur couldn't have pulled that off with only Merlin's help. He must have stayed away from the castle.' All eyes fell on Merlin and the warlock squirmed slightly as he realised he may have to tell them the whole truth.

'I...er...alright,' Merlin collapsed under the weight of the stares now aimed at him. 'He stayed with Gwen,' he said simply.

'What!' Elyan roared loudly. 'So that's how it started,' he said through gritted teeth.

'Merlin the matchmaker!' Gwaine roared with glee.

'It wasn't like that,' Merlin tried to calm the giggling knights. Only Lancelot seemed subdued. 'From what I gather Gwen actually hated him for most of the time he was there.'

'Well, y'know what they say about the fine line between love and hate,' Gwaine winked while smiling broadly.

'You keep telling yourself that Gwaine,' Percival quipped as Gwaine scowled playfully.

'From what I understand, and believe me it was hard enough to get this, Gwen told him the truth,' Merlin explained. 'Something along the lines of how arrogant he was acting but neither would tell me anymore.'

'Gwen doesn't tend to hold back,' Elyan nodded.

'I tell Arthur he's an arrogant prat and he ignores me. Gwen tells him and he listens,' Merlin shook his head as if despairing at Arthur's actions.

'To be fair we'd all listen to Gwen over you,' Gwaine voice was riddled with amusement as the rest of the knights nodded smiling.

'Thanks!' Merlin added haughtily before he couldn't stop his smile any longer.

'Come on Merlin,' Lancelot said as he moved to stand. 'We have a prank to lay before it gets light.'

The other knights waved jovially as Lancelot and Merlin left the room.

* * *

Merlin followed Lancelot out of the castle and towards the training ground. The knight was quiet and it was unnerving Merlin.

'You're annoyed at me, aren't you?' Merlin asked as he pulled Lancelot's shoulder back to stop the knight.

'No Merlin. I'm not,' Lancelot turned to his friend and Merlin could see the genuine warmth in his eyes. 'I always wondered how Gwen and Arthur came together and that she's challenged the less inviting aspects of him is good.'

'The tournament was before Hengist,' Merlin explained. 'I couldn't have predicted that.'

'That was why Arthur was willingly to risk his life to save her,' Lancelot said with conviction. 'I don't blame you Merlin. I wasn't here and Arthur was. I left so I wouldn't get in the way, maybe I should have fought harder for her.' Lancelot's smile was rueful but Merlin could see the acceptance.

'Alright, what are you planning?' Merlin asked happily and the smile Lancelot gave told him it would be good.

'To make it quicker though, I will need your talents,' Lancelot smiled knowingly and Merlin smiled back. Merlin was glad Lancelot knew about his magic as he had someone who he could show the real Merlin rather than the bumbling idiot that everyone else saw.

Lancelot whispered his idea to Merlin who laughed quite loudly at Lancelot's plan for Arthur. Merlin soon realised that should the plan work he would in fact have more work to do but it didn't faze him at all.

Merlin and Lancelot finished their task quite quickly, just as the sun started to rise on the longest day of the year. Both were filthy but that didn't bother them and both couldn't wait for training in the morning. Both quickly drew some water from the well to wash and they managed to get to the castle without being seen and quickly returned to their chambers.

* * *

Arthur assembled his closest knights for a training session in the morning before the evening feast celebrating the summer solstice. Arthur was generally a creature of habit and that was exactly what Lancelot had exploited. Arthur appeared with Merlin in tow and Lancelot felt himself tense slightly and this was noticed by Percival who was next to him.

'You didn't do something out here, did you?' the big man asked quietly.

'Maybe,' Lancelot responded quietly but he could see Gwaine on the other side of Percival raising his eyebrows and Lancelot gave a short nod. Gwaine cleared his throat to stop his laugh.

'Today is about defensive training and also a chance to rid yourselves of any extra weight so you can pig out at the feast tonight,' Arthur announced. The knights cheered at the word 'feast'. Arthur was pacing as he normally did and he had actually worn some of the grass down with his habitual walking.

'Right pair-off-' but Arthur never got to finish as the ground gave way beneath him and he was now standing in a ditch of muddy water up to his waist with a very shocked expression on his face. He then lost his balance and plunged head first into the murky water before re-emerging soaking wet and filthy.

* * *

 **The previous night**

'Right Merlin, you know how Arthur tends to walk the same path?' Lancelot looked enquiringly at Merlin who nodded. 'Well maybe he needs to stop some habits.'

Lancelot quickly retrieved a couple of spades and the night was quite light as the moon was only just starting to wane. Lancelot marked out the area where Arthur normally walked and soon they knew the area to dig. As Lancelot moved to remove the top layer of turf Merlin held him back with a smile.

Caespite volvunt,' he muttered and his blue eyes flashed gold and the top layer of downtrodden grass rolled up of the ground leaving the bare earth beneath.

'Right let's dig,' Lancelot took the spade and started to dig quickly with Merlin helping him.

It took them a couple of hours but they managed to dig a hole deep enough that it would come up to Arthur's waist. Both men quickly took a bucket each and collected water from the nearby stream so as not to waste the drinking water. They filled the ditch with water and carefully laid the turf back over the top. Thanks to some rain a few days ago, yes this was Camelot it rained in summer, the ground was already quite wet and the water wouldn't seep through quickly. It was likely that a decent amount of water would be left. No-one would suspect anything, until they fell through.

* * *

Arthur was stunned as he realised he was stood in a filthy ditch and soaking wet covered in muddy water and his hair was now sticking to his face. Mud was stuck to his left cheek and his hair was no longer blonde but now a darkish brown with blonde flecks. Merlin and Lancelot were talking to him but all he felt was rage! The knights' pranks had gone far enough! Lancelot and Merlin helped a grumbling Arthur out of the ditch and Arthur turned to the knights.

'THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH!' Arthur roared glaring at his men who were all doing their best to keep the smiles from their faces. 'If I find out which one of you it was he will no longer be a knight!' Arthur stormed towards the castle while Merlin flashed a cheery grin at them all before following Arthur.

'Back luck, Lancelot,' Gwaine was trying to be serious but laughter overcame him quickly. 'Nice one,' Percival brought Lancelot into a one-armed hug. 'He won't forget that in a hurry,' Elyan added.

'We won't tell. Don't worry,' Leon chimed as the knights slowly made their way back up to the castle all of them grinning widely.

* * *

Arthur slammed the door of his room and quickly got undressed and ordered Merlin to prepare him a bath. Merlin was being unusually quiet which was never a good thing and Arthur suspected that he was in on this with the knights. Once he was dry and dressed in clean clothes he dismissed Merlin and lay on his bed trying to calm down. He was dozing when he heard a knock at the door.

'Come in,' he said tiredly but he really wanted to be alone. 'Gwen,' he smiled as she entered and sat down on the bed next to him. 'You heard then?'

'About your mishap, yes,' she was smiling and looking at him in a strange way. 'The knights are behind this.'

'Yeah, I know,' Arthur sat up slightly so he could see her better. 'I can't prove it though. Not to mention if my uncle got hold of this then they would be out of here before I could stop him.'

'You're not angry anymore then?'

Are you?' Arthur responded smiling slightly. At first I was really annoyed but at the end of the day it was pretty harmless turning me blue,' she said. 'Only my pride was dented slightly.' 'Same here,' Arthur agreed. 'If it was one of the others I'd have found it very funny.'

'Stop sulking,' Gwen smiled. 'There's a feast tonight.'

* * *

The feast was glorious as ever with roasted goose, chicken, pork and beef joints. The wine was flowing freely as well, the knights got rather tipsy and started to become very loud. Arthur was watching them with interest and Merlin seemed to be joining in too. No-one had dared to mention the incident on the training ground and it seemed that the knights had rather kept it to themselves. Arthur was grateful for that.

Arthur left quite late but the knights were now arm-wrestling and Arthur was quietly thankful that he wouldn't have to take on Percival. The man didn't know his own strength sometimes, especially after a few tankards of mead. He bid the knights goodnight and tried to forget about the troubles of the day. He told Merlin to go back to the feast when he servant made to follow him. Merlin had given him a strange look but said nothing further as he returned to the hall.

The knights were among the last to leave the festivities but all made their way to Gwaine's chambers. Although there were no truths or dares this night they settled again in their familiar circle.

'Well, I want to toast to a great night and also a great game of truth or dare!' Gwaine was clearly quite drunk but the others were hardly better off. 'Stealing apple pies, changing the library, getting stuck in a cupboard, blue skin, wet Agravaine and dirty Arthur!' The knights cheered loudly as Gwaine listed their successful and unsuccessful pranks.

'We did well,' Lancelot toasted to cheers.

'We were funny,' Elyan added.

'We settled scores,' Leon smiled.

'I got a new cat,' Percival chuffed. The cat was now happily living in his quarters and he'd gotten rather used to her. The others laughed loudly.

'We didn't get caught!' Merlin grinned. 'Well, apart from Percival.'

Nobody noticed that the door to Gwaine's chambers was ajar or that there was someone listening on the other side.

* * *

 **A/N: I said we were getting to the end and there is one more chapter left. :) I'm sure you've all worked out who was listening. :)**

 **'Caespite volvunt' = Turf roll up.**


	7. Arthur

**Here it is the final chapter. Again apologies for any formatting errors as I can't work out why it went wrong and with only one chapter left it seemed stupid to dwell on it. Of course this would have to be the longest chapter.**

 **The title does somewhat give away who was listening but I was pretty sure you had all worked that out. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Arthur

Arthur was stood just outside of Gwaine's chambers and fury was welling up within him. He **had** been a victim of their pranks and he wanted to burst in the room and tell them that they had been caught! Something held him back as he digested the information and the confirmation that the knights had been behind the many unfortunate happenings over the past week. He realised that he was actually more miffed that they hadn't included him than anything else. Arthur could hear the revelling and laughter coming from behind the door and found himself, not for the first time, wishing he could be part of it. But he was Prince Arthur and that was a problem in itself.

He started to wander back to his chambers. Being the only prince he had often been sheltered and not been able to take part in some of the childish nonsense that the knights often got themselves into. As much as he had privilege he was also denied friends. He had the pressure of the kingdom to run because his father was now unable to do so and often he had shirked the idea of help which he believed would show weakness. He had often pushed the knights and Merlin away when they offered help but that had also meant he was separated from them. How could Prince Arthur endorse a game of Truth or Dare? Yet all he wanted was to be a part of it. He wanted to be a prince that Camelot could be proud of but sometimes he just wanted to be Arthur and just be one of the knights. A contradiction in terms.

He entered his chambers and slowly undressed. Merlin would no doubt check that he was alright before going to bed himself. Arthur smiled to himself as he realised that Merlin was not the usual type of servant. Arthur rather liked how Merlin would come back with surly retorts and tell him that he was a prat. Gwaine's description of calling him a 'princess' was endearing but many like Agravaine would see it as disrespectful. Arthur realised that he often scolded the knights for their behaviour and that was why they couldn't include him. Not to mention he was Prince Arthur.

Arthur lay back on his made bed, Merlin wasn't as bad as he said, and stared at the canopy. He had been so stressed lately with everything going on with Morgana, his uncle's suggestions and Uther being a shadow of his former self. Arthur missed the fun he used to have but he had scolded the knights when they tried to inject some humour and fun into the day. No wonder they didn't include him. He wasn't a fun person to be around at the moment.

Arthur could hear footsteps approaching and the door creaked open. He closed his eyes to give the impression that he was asleep and Merlin sorted something on the dresser before leaving quietly.

A thought came to Arthur as he wondered how he could have some fun and make it clear to the others that he wanted to be included in future, whenever possible. He smiled at his thought as he realised that it would show that he had a sense of humour after all.

Arthur rolled over onto his side and smiled. His plan would need help but in the end it might just give off the right message.

* * *

The next morning Arthur was woken as the curtains were pulled across lighting the room with the sun's rays.

'Rise and shine,' Merlin called gleefully as Arthur groaned and rolled away from the light. 'Come on lazy bones.' There was another of Merlin's quirks. What other servant would speak to a prince like that?

Merlin tapped Arthur on the shoulder as Arthur realised he had kicked the sheets off during the night as he had been too hot. 'Go away,' he murmured.

A knock came at the door and Arthur called, 'Come in.'

Agravaine came in and looked down disapprovingly. 'Sire, we have a letter from Lord Selwyn who wishes to conduct the renewal of the beef contract as soon as possible as he will be away from his estate when it runs out,' Agravaine informed Arthur.

'Right,' Arthur murmured sleepily until Merlin flicked water at him. 'Merlin!' Arthur shot up and looked straight at his grinning servant. Agravaine looked like he had swallowed a radish.

'You're awake now,' Merlin said triumphantly.

'Apparently so,' Arthur glared back.

'I'll send a party as soon as possible,' Arthur told his uncle as an idea entered his head. He needed to confirm his intentions with two friends first and then he could set it up. His thought must have shown on his face as Agravaine cleared his throat.

'You don't think Lord Selwyn will have any problems with the agreement do you?' Agravaine asked.

'No, I'm sure it will be fine,' Arthur smiled back. Merlin appeared holding a clean shirt. 'I'm surprised you can function this morning, Merlin. You were late to bed last night,' he teased.

'I'm more resilient than you think,' Merlin replied haughtily with a hint of a smile. Arthur noticed Agravaine's sour look at Merlin.

'Is that all Uncle?'

Yes, sire,' Agravaine bowed and left.

'He hates me doesn't he?' Merlin asked.

'Hate is a strong word,' Arthur grinned. 'Dislike is more appropriate,' Arthur was glad to see Merlin roll his eyes.

* * *

Arthur visited his father early in the afternoon and ran into Gwen who had taken the job of looking after the King.

'How is he?' he asked.

'Same as usual,' she said quietly. It was clear that Morgana's betrayal had broken the once fierce and commanding King who now was hardly recognisable. Arthur sighed as he realised his father would never be as he once was.

'Gwen, when you're finished could you get Gaius and meet me in my chambers please?' Arthur asked.

'Why? Is something wrong?' Gwen looked concerned and he realised that the phrasing of his words could have been better.

'No, nothing's wrong, I promise,' he cupped her cheek in his hand. 'There's something I want to discuss with both of you.' He kissed her on the forehead and left as Gwen looked after him with a confused expression.

* * *

Arthur returned to his chambers to find Merlin there and realised he needed to get rid of him quickly.

'Merlin. Go and muck out my horses,' Arthur commanded but Merlin was smiling.

'I already did that,' Merlin was far too happy for Arthur's liking. Arthur suddenly realised that there was one job that Merlin hadn't yet completed.

'Merlin,' his servant looked up, 'My dirty armour needs cleaning. Go down to the armoury and make sure it's spotless.' Arthur could see the sudden annoyance in Merlin's eyes but Merlin stormed over to Arthur's dirty armour from where he fell in the ditch and moved towards the door. 'I want it spotless,' Arthur called after him as Merlin could only glare back. Arthur smiled to himself at Merlin's response.

Arthur lay down on his bed and waited for Gwen and Gaius to appear. About half an hour later there was a knock at the door and Arthur called for them to come in. Both Gwen and Gaius looked rather confused at their summons but Arthur knew they would be happy they came.

'I asked you here because we all share the same problem...' Arthur started and looked to the other two. Gaius was clearly confused but Gwen's eyes lit up as she realised what he was talking about.

'The knights,' she said starting to smile.

'And Merlin,' Arthur nodded. Gaius was now smiling.

'Have you both been pranked?' he smiled.

'How did you guess?' Arthur smiled back as Gwen's smile faded slightly as she nodded. 'They swapped my perfume and I ended up with a blue neck,' Gwen said quietly.

'I fell into a muddy ditch on the training ground,' Arthur grumbled.

'Well, my glasses went missing, my draughts were switched around and one of them was trapped in my cupboard. Although I must have fallen asleep because I don't know who it was,' Gaius smiled.

'I think it's time for some payback,' Arthur's eyes were glistening with mischief.

'But you said you couldn't prove it,' Gwen asked curiously.

'I overheard them celebrating in Gwaine's chambers last night,' Arthur was smirking now. 'They have been playing Truth or Dare?'

Gaius couldn't help but laugh.

'To be honest I'm slightly irritated that they didn't include me!' Arthur whined. 'I think it is time for revenge but my uncle must not hear about it.'

'How do you propose to do that?' Gwen asked.

'Simple. I send him to Lord Selwyn where he will have to stay overnight,' Arthur was glad he already had a plan to get his uncle out of the way. 'I just need to know if my idea is feasible and how long we will need to set it up.'

Arthur discussed his idea with Gwen and Gaius and they worked out all they would need and who needed to do what. Soon they had a plan of action and were ready to unleash it on the unsuspecting knights and Merlin.

* * *

A couple of days passed and the knights were back on their normal schedule now that the summer solstice had passed. In private they still discussed their pranks and were incredibly proud of themselves.

'Thank you for agreeing to go Uncle,' Arthur said as Agravaine climbed atop his horse. 'I will see you tomorrow evening. Have a good trip.'

'Thank you, Arthur,' Agravaine said as he kicked his horse forward. He was still slightly confused as to why he needed to see Lord Selwyn in person but Arthur had been most insistent.

Agravaine disappeared into the distance and Arthur couldn't help but crack a smile. Now all he needed was to run a tiring training session as the knights always went to the tavern after working hard.

* * *

Arthur put the knights through their paces with attack drills and all of the knights showed enthusiasm for the training. Arthur also made sure that Merlin was part of it too.

'C'mon Merlin. Move your feet,' Arthur said to his servant as Merlin crashed to the ground for the second time in as many minutes.

The knights laughed at the sight of Merlin sprawled on the floor while Arthur's servant glared back.

'C'mon Merlin. It's a wonder you survive the battles but then again you never actually fight,' Arthur teased and Merlin wanted to magic the nearby helmet slapping the prince in the face.

Percival and Leon faced off with Percival the stronger man but Leon the more distinguished fighter. The fight looked to be even until Leon swiftly pirouetted underneath Percival's arms and then pushed on Percival's back, forcing the big man to the floor. Leon raised his arms in victory while Percival muttered something incoherent.

'Is it me or did the ground just quake?' Gwaine asked mockingly as Percival glared back. Gwaine then made the mistake of turning his back on Percival and the big man pounced. Gwaine was slung over Percival's shoulder in a second and Percival charged towards the pile of hay at the edge of the training ground.

'NO! NO! PERCIVAL NO!' but Gwaine's protests fell on deaf ears as he was flung into the hay. Percival looked rather happy with himself as he returned to the other men while everyone else was laughing. Gwiane managed to extricate himself from the hay but he had lots of hay in his normally bushy dark locks. He tried to brush himself down but the pout on his face made everyone laugh harder than before.

'Well Gwaine, have you learnt your lesson?' Arthur asked not bothering to hide his amusement.

'Yeah,' Gwaine nodded. 'Yeah...break Percival's legs so he can't lift me up.' Percival charged but Gwaine was too quick as they dodged around the remaining men.

'Hey! Leave us out of this!' Elyan called as they moved out of the way so there was only clear air between the two knights.

'Ready for seconds Gwaine?' Percival called grinning.

'You have to catch me first slowpoke,' Gwaine started sprinting towards the castle with Percival charging behind him. Everyone else just couldn't stop laughing.

Arthur and the remaining men returned to the castle but Arthur held back as he saw Gwen walking towards him. This wasn't unusual so the knights didn't even register it.

'Is everything ready?' Arthur asked as Gwen nodded. 'Just make sure they get to the tavern,' she replied as she disappeared into another corridor.

Arthur caught up with the knights and smiled as Percival now had Gwaine in a head lock.

Percival, as much as Gwaine is annoying I think you should let him go. After all he is rather good with a sword and it would be a shame to lose him,' Arthur smiled as Percival finally let Gwaine go.

'Thanks Arthur,' he sputtered.

On the bright side,' Leon started, 'we now know how to shut Gwaine up!' Even Gwaine couldn't stop his laughter as the knights were in good spirits.

'Doesn't mean I can't drink!' Gwaine finally responded and Arthur knew the knights would make it to the tavern. Now he had to make sure Merlin went without his servant being suspicious.

Arthur and Merlin started towards Arthur's chambers and Merlin said something about getting a bath ready. Arthur started to remove his armour the best he could without Merlin but ended up sitting on his bed frowning.

'What's up?' Merlin startled Arthur from his thoughts.

'Nothing,' Arthur replied but Merlin raised an eyebrow and clearly wasn't convinced. 'You going to the tavern with the knights later?' Arthur changed the subject.

'Probably not,' Merlin sighed as he helped Arthur remove the last of his armour.

'Oh Merlin,' Arthur said dramatically. 'Enjoy yourself for one night but don't let it make you think you can do it all the time.'

'But you said I spend too much time in the tavern,' Merlin responded. 'Although technically you're wrong because I spend very little time in the tavern,' Merlin added.

'I'm sure you'll be aching tomorrow so enjoy this evening,' Arthur lay back on the bed but his tone almost made it a command.

'If I'm honest. I'm feeling it already,' Merlin winced.

'Then we need to get you better trained, don't we?' Arthur flashed a smile.

'Is that all, **my lord**?' Merlin bowed mockingly with emphasis on the final two words. Arthur narrowed his eyes and Merlin quickly backtracked towards the door grinning at Arthur's response, leaving Arthur to his bath. Soon Merlin was out the door and Arthur was satisfied that Merlin would be in the tavern with the knights. If not, he was sure Gaius could sort something out.

* * *

The knights and Merlin were sat around the knights' favourite table in the Rising Sun tavern but Merlin was still wondering why Arthur had suggested that he go.

'He never encourages me to go to the tavern,' Merlin looked uneasily at Lancelot.

'He did come at you pretty hard in training today,' Lancelot reasoned as at that moment Percival got his revenge on Leon by beating the blonde knight at arm wrestling. 'Maybe he was apologising.'

'This is Arthur,' Merlin looked disbelievingly at his friend. 'He's up to something but I don't know what.'

'Stop worrying about it. Arthur is a difficult person to understand,' Lancelot placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder and felt Merlin start to relax.

As the knights revelled in the corner, Gwen slipped unnoticed into the tavern and met her friend Sarah. Sarah was a barmaid and was very beautiful. She had gold locks, a heart-shaped face and her blue eyes were dark and Gwen swore they sparkled. Sarah was well acquainted with Gwaine so there would be no suspicion with her presence, unlike the other barmaid, Mary, who tended to steer well clear of the knights.

'Gwen,' Sarah smiled but Gwen put a finger to her lips and Sarah moved closer.

'I need you to put these,' Gwen held up three light purple solutions, 'into the knights' next round of drinks.' Sarah looked at Gwen strangely and didn't take the vials.

'What are they?' Sarah asked.

'They're sleeping draughts,' Gwen replied with a small smile. 'Here is money for a large jug of mead for them to share. We need them not to leave with anyone.' Sarah still looked confused. 'We're not going harm, just teach them a lesson.' Sarah finally nodded and filled a large jar with mead.

Gwen quickly moved to leave but watched as Sarah sauntered over to the knights with the jug. Sarah was greeted by Gwaine who quickly dragged her closer as his arm went around her waist.

'What's this?' Gwaine asked.

'It's on the house,' she smiled but the knights looked confused. 'You're some of our best customers and we liked to look after you all,' Sarah put on the charm and the knights started to accept her explanation. She also used the jug to refill their tankards and Gwen was glad to see that they would all drink some. Gwen left quickly to make sure she wasn't noticed.

About half an hour later the knights started to feel the effects of the sleeping draughts and decided that going to bed was the best idea. Nobody at the time found it unusual as they had had a tiring day. The knights headed up to their chambers while Merlin headed towards his bed in the physicians quarters.

Gaius was still awake and only just managed to hide his smile as Merlin wandered in.

'You're up late,' the younger man commented.

'Going to bed soon,' Gaius replied as Merlin's eyes started to droop. 'You may want to sleep with your shirt off Merlin, it is rather warm and humid tonight.' Merlin didn't have the energy to respond verbally and just nodded as he slightly tripped up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Gaius waited until he heard Merlin stop moving and quietly made his way to the council chambers where Gwen and Arthur were waiting.

'Did it work?' Arthur asked as soon as Gaius entered the room.

'Yes,' Gaius grinned. 'Merlin could barely keep his eyes open.' Arthur and Gwen shared a smile as they quickly prepared everything they need for their plan.

They decided that Merlin would be their 'test subject' and if something went wrong on Merlin that it didn't matter so much. Merlin had taken Gaius' advice and was sprawled on top of his sheets with a bare chest on full display. They knew that they had to be as quiet and as light-handed as possible but at the sight of Merlin both Arthur and Gwen had to stifle laughs. This caused Gaius to frown and Merlin to murmur in his sleep.

Slowly the three of them got to work and when they'd finished they were proud of their work. They quietly made their way up to Elyan's room and Gwen grinned broadly at what they were going to do to her brother. He was also on his back and shirtless in the humid summer heat and having perfected their technique on Merlin they were much quicker this time. Gwen was first out of the door as she could no longer stifle her laugh.

Leon was next and the knight stirred slightly as they entered the room. All three intruders stood stock still and thankfully Leon was too asleep to notice them. The moonlight was shining in as they quickly got to work.

Gwaine was next and just to be different the knight was lying on his front. This presented a problem so Gaius and Arthur quickly and carefully turned him over. Gwaine grasped Arthur's hand and started nuzzling it. Arthur looked appalled while Gwen and Gaius did their best to stifle their laughs. Arthur finally managed to get his hand back and they got to work.

Percival was in an even stranger position as he lay diagonally across his bed. His right foot was slowly moving up and down off the bed while his left arm was underneath his pillow. His broad chest was completely on show and his rhythmical breathing was almost hypnotic.

Lancelot was the last of the knights and the sun was starting to rise. The knight was lying on his left side and his legs were entangled in the sheets. He looked very peaceful but as Gaius and Arthur managed to move him onto his back Lancelot kicked at the motion and caught Arthur rather high up on the thigh. Gwen was struggling to hold it together at Arthur's silent curse.

Soon after the three decided to go to their own beds, knowing that the knights would sleep far longer than they would normally due to the sleeping draughts they had consumed.

* * *

Morning came and went as the knights continued to sleep. Arthur peaked his head around Percival's door and smiled heartily at his work. He met Gaius and Gwen and they ate lunch together waiting for the results of their prank.

Percival woke first and stretched his large muscles to wake himself up. He suddenly realised that his skin felt taught in places and looked to his arms and chest. To his horror they were covered in rather large yellow boils that had a distinctive red ring around them. He felt his fear peak has he tried touching the boils to find that they were crusty and carefully manoeuvred himself out of bed. The boils were only located on his arms and chest but his stomach lurched has he saw them on his face as well.

He ran from the room and hammered on Gwaine's door. He realised he must have woken the other knight as he heard a groan from inside. Percival flung the door open to find Gwaine covered in exactly the same boils.

'What happened to you?' Gwaine murmured looking confused at Percival. 'Same thing that's happened to you!' Gwaine bolted from his bed in front of the mirror. 'Not my face,' he whined. 'Anywhere but my face.'

'Seriously Gwaine, we could be very ill,' Percival roared.

The next moment Percival, who still in Gwaine's doorway, was bumped into by Elyan who had exactly the same boils. Elyan just looked scared as he looked between Percival and Gwaine. Seconds later Leon joined them looking worried and the knights were frantically looking between one and other for someone to explain what was going on.

'Where's Lancelot?' Leon asked and the knights all moved down to their fellow knight's chambers. They burst through the door to see Lancelot looking at the same boils in the mirror. Unlike the others he didn't seem panicked.

'Oh, it's the same for all of us then,' he said calmly looking at the men who had nearly knocked down his door.

'How are you so calm?' Gwaine said panicked.

'Stressing is really going to make it better, isn't it?' Lancelot said sarcastically. 'Let's get to Gaius and he can tell us if we're going to die.' Lancelot moved towards the door and ushered everyone out. He started moving down the corridor but noticed a lack of footsteps behind him. 'Are you all coming or not?'

The other knights gradually calmed and they did their best to hide from the strange looks they were getting. They arrived at Gaius' chambers but could only here the rapid movement of paper inside. Lancelot pushed the door open to see Merlin frantically searching through books and with exactly the same boils.

'Where's Gaius?' Lancelot asked after looking around for the elderly physician but he got no response. 'MERLIN!' Merlin finally noticed the knights and looked horrified to see them in the same condition as him. 'Where's Gaius?'

'I don't know!' Merlin replied in a panicked voice. 'He wasn't here when I woke up and I daren't go out...like this,' he indicated his own boil covered chest.

Merlin continued flicking as the knights fully entered the room.

'Maybe we're not the only one's then,' Elyan said quietly.

'AHA!' Everyone turned to Merlin who was on the last page of a document that Gaius had been putting together about new diseases. 'Jester's disease, Latin name Vindicta est, otherwise known as The Joker's Curse is characterised by large yellow crusty boils on the arms, chest and face with a bright red circle around the base of the boil. Cases of this disease are fatal and there is no cure.' Merlin looked up desperate and saw stricken faces around him.

'That's not possible!' Gwaine snatched the paper to read it for himself while Percival looked over his shoulder and Elyan looked around helplessly.

Leon and Lancelot were stood somewhat apart from the group and during Merlin's description both had looked confused. Lancelot accidently knocked a boil and found that it fell off and there was clear skin underneath while Leon was looking confused and was starting to smile.

'Leon?' Lancelot asked quietly while everyone around them was panicking.

'Vindicta est translates to...Revenge is sweet,' Leon looked knowingly at Lancelot.

'The Joker's Curse!' Lancelot laughed. The boil that had fallen off was still in his hand and he put it in his mouth, surprising Leon. 'It's oatmeal,' he grinned and both men started to laugh and their laughter increased in volume distracting the others from their panic.

'WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!' Gwaine demanded looking rather wild-eyed while the others settled for confused looks.

'Vindicta est translates to revenge is sweet,' Leon chuckled but the others still looked bewildered.

'The Joker's Curse,' Lancelot added.

'We've been had!' they both said together. Silence held the room for a moment before a voice broke through.

'OH. YES. YOU. HAVE,' Arthur appeared in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest smirking in victory. A moment later Gwen and Gaius appeared either side of him with massive grins on their faces. 'That'll teach you to leave me out!' Arthur grinned as the knights relaxed, realising that they were not about to die from a terrible disease.

'And me,' Gwen quipped. 'Not me, just leave me out of it entirely,' Gaius grumbled. 'Whose idea was it?' Arthur asked but his eyes had already found Gwaine. 'Mine,' Gwaine acknowledged as all eyes were on him.

'Why doesn't that surprise me?' Arthur shook his head.

'It worked better than I thought,' Gaius remarked looking at the 'boils' covering the men's skin as he looked closely at Lancelot's 'boils'.

'Oatmeal, clever,' Lancelot remarked.

'That was my idea,' Gwen spoke up with a large smile.

'First things first,' Arthur sounded more business-like but he was clearly still amused. 'Who dug the ditch?'

'I did,' Lancelot confessed and Arthur turned his gaze to the knight. 'But Merlin helped,' Lancelot added.

'Did he now?' Arthur turned his gaze towards his servant. 'Thanks Lancelot,' Merlin growled but Lancelot shot him a smile. 'Who turned me blue?' Gwen stepped forward. All eyes turned to Elyan. 'Sorry sis,' he cowered under glare as he spoke.

'Elyan!' Gwen exclaimed and he flinched slightly.

'If it helps I got it all over my hands,' he said quietly as the knights roared with laughter. Gwen's glare softened slightly, but only slightly.

'Who was stuck in my cupboard?' Gaius asked as he sat down at his desk.

'Me,' Gwaine said as he looked apologetically at Gaius who smiled.

'The book was rather an interesting read, but Gwaine,' Gwaine turned his attention to Gaius directly, 'ever touch my draughts and remedies again and your life will not be worth living,' Gaius pointed his finger warningly at the knight.

'Understood,' Gwaine nodded.

'Percival,' the knight turned his attention to Gwen, 'Did you really get chased out of the kitchen by Cook?'

'Yes,' Percival blushed. 'She whacked on the backside with her wooden spoon!' Laughter erupted around the room as they all envisaged Percival being whacked by Cook. 'If it's any consolation, the bruise has only just started to fade,' he reflexively rubbed the sore area on the right cheek of his backside causing more laughter.

'Who switched the library?' Arthur asked.

'That was me,' Leon tried to look sorry but didn't quite manage it. 'Lancelot helped me.' Leon smiled at Lancelot who glared back.

'You **have** been busy Lancelot,' Arthur teased.

'That means that Merlin played the prank on my uncle,' Arthur looked to his servant who nodded. Arthur suddenly realised, 'You never forgot my clothes for the greeting, did you?'

Merlin shook his head, 'I had them ready days earlier. I saw my opportunity and I took it!' Merlin shrugged and smiled. Arthur couldn't help but smile back.

Running footfalls could be heard and Arthur turned to see a messenger coming towards him.

'My lord,' the boy bowed and Arthur took the letter. Arthur noticed the boy staring at the half-naked knights covered in boils looking back at him.

'It's alright,' he said to the boy. 'It's not contagious.' The boy sent one last look at the men and left.

Arthur read the note and turned to his knights.

'There are bandits working our eastern border and many villages have been affected. Get yourselves ready, I want to leave in an hour,' he said before leaving the room.

The knights started to scramble when Elyan noticed something, 'Gwen,' he called. 'How do we get the red off?'

'I hope Merlin still has some of his dye remover,' she smiled and left.

Merlin quickly found the powder and managed to give some to each knight. The knights quickly de-boiled themselves and were eager to get back to work. They grinned at each other as their game of Truth or Dare? had certainly been a fun one and they were less likely to leave Arthur out in future.

An hour later they rode out of the castle to do their duty as sworn Knights of Camelot.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you have enjoyed my attempt at fun and humour and that at least some of the pranks have made you laugh. This was my first attempt at a Merlin Fanfic and it turned out better than I thought.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited and stuck with this to the end. To those who have guest reviwed thank you and to those who have logged in thank you for your lovely comments and I hope I remembered to reply to you all individually.  
**

 **I'm currently not sure what I will write next but I have delved into the knights' past here so I'm considering doing longer real-time versions rather than them explaining. So far that is just an idea.**

 **Once again thank you and hopefully I will think of something else to write in the Merlin universe. :D**


End file.
